Mahabarata
by Endless Desire
Summary: Com o fim das Guerras Santas, o mundo não parece melhor, o que faz com que uma sensação de incapacidade domine aqueles responsáveis pela paz. Enquanto isso, o Cavaleiro de Virgem sofre com crises insones e supostos delírios. Cap. 9 on!
1. Silêncio

Título: Mahabarata  
  
Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!  
  
Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!  
  
Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. Seja como for, não me matem!!   
  
Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD   
  
------------------  
  
Os passos apressados daquele menino ao atravessar minha casa ecoaram com um peso maior que o costumeiro. Soavam lentos, como se o ar - não, o tempo - estivesse mais denso.   
  
E realmente estava, de certa forma.   
  
O silêncio, algo de praxe em um santuário, pairava como a peste, incômodo. Parecia um grito eterno, anunciando a desgraça que viria. Ou, como percebi, após me dar ao trabalho de subir alguns degraus, era um tom agonizante, devido à miséria já instalada há muito.   
  
Enfim, o começo de tudo passou direto pela minha casa, nas mãos de um assustado e esquálido moleque de joelhos ralados. Atravessou outras quatro, chegando exausto à décima, onde entregou ao sisudo sujeito que o aguardava um envelope de papel pardo, já um tanto amassado.  
  
Os dias que passamos sem notícias do Shura pareceram séculos.   
  
Demoramos - ao menos eu demorei - para saber o que estava acontecendo: o vazio que imperava desde a escolha do novo Mestre dificultava as coisas. Só aos poucos a notícia começava a se espalhar. Imagino que o ponto de partida tenha sido um dos exemplares do "Le Monde", do Camus - ele era o único com paciência para manter uma assinatura de um jornal que chegava com alguns bons dias de atraso. Afinal, convenhamos: este santuário fica bem próximo do fim do mundo. Para chegar aqui, desde pessoas até cartas - jornais inclusos -, é preciso passar por uma série incontável de vilas, uma menor que a outra até que, na mais próxima daqui, algum guia ou mensageiro traga o que é esperado até nosso território.   
  
Não foi o Camus quem disse a primeira palavra - como sempre. E também não foi nenhum de nós que pediu o jornal emprestado, para ler entre um afazer e outro. Entre quatro gregos, um sueco, um indiano, um tibetano, um italiano e um brasileiro que jamais freqüentaram um colégio, quem diabos seria capaz de ler o jornal mais influente da França?  
  
Ainda assim, nem mesmo para o Milo seria muito difícil associar uma foto cruel como aquela, com o nome "Madrid" perdido em algum ponto na legenda e o que todos podíamos sentir que acontecia com Shura. E mesmo depois da notícia sobre o atentado ter se espalhado pelas doze casas, ninguém foi capaz de se manifestar. O tempo dilatava-se, o ar pesava. Agora que pela primeira vez estávamos em paz, parecíamos completos estranhos. E talvez realmente sejamos.  
  
Seja como for, decidi fazer o caminho até a casa de Capricórnio. Livre da armadura - ela vinha se mostrando cada vez mais útil como objeto de decoração -, passei o mais silenciosamente pela casa de Virgem, posto que já percebera que Shaka vinha tendo crises insones. Na casa de Libra segui em passos rápidos: aquela casa, vazia desde que me entendo por gente, sempre me pareceu alerta demais. Cumprimentei Milo vagamente, e ele me respondeu de forma mais distante ainda. Aparentemente, andava ocupado demais em encontrar uma forma de expurgar o novo Mestre. É certo que eu mesmo não me conformo com a escolha de Athena, mas quem sou eu para contestar?  
  
Ao contrário do que fiz em Libra, me demorei um pouco na casa de Sagitário. Quando não queria estar sozinho, por vezes eu me refugiava por lá, buscando a presença de meu irmão. Bem como a casa de Libra, eu sentia vida pulsando naquelas paredes mas, nesse caso, não era como uma força ancestral, mais antiga que eu poderia imaginar. Era só meu irmão. E isso era tudo de que eu me cercava, para estar bem.  
  
Não precisei - e sequer pensei em - anunciar minha chegada, mas Shura não esperava por mim na entrada. Estava quieto em um canto com pouca iluminação, e mesmo assim era evidente que não dormia bem fazia dias. Os cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados que de costume e uma barba rala começava a tomar conta de seu rosto. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se na minha direção: seus olhos, assustadoramente firmes, dirigiram-se a mim, inquisitivos. Sentei-me ao lado dele, no chão mesmo, mas demorei bastante para quebrar o silêncio - o mesmo maldito silêncio dos últimos tempos.   
  
Engraçado como certos momentos são capazes de gravar cada detalhe em sua mente com uma precisão cirúrgica.  
  
- Vai ficar quieto aí pra sempre? - Eu não imaginava que ele quebraria o tabu, mas me senti aliviado.   
  
- Ahn, Shura, eu... digo, nós... sabe, todo mundo... - Infelizmente, eu nunca fui muito bom com diálogos, sempre tive mais jeito em mostrar e impor minha opinião com algumas poucas palavras. Aquele caso, então, me parecia impossível.  
  
- Souberam do que aconteceu, não é?   
  
- É. - Simples assim. E mais alguns instantes de silêncio, até as próximas palavras.  
  
- ... Eu recebi uma carta.   
  
- É, eu imaginei. O mensageiro passou por lá.  
  
- Sabe o que mais? - Só então ele adotou uma postuma menos defensiva. Riu um riso amargo e suspirou, passando a mão direita com firmeza no princípio de barba em seu rosto. A mim, coube só esperar.  
  
- Não aconteceu nada com gente da minha família. A desgraça mais próxima foi com um sujeito que morava no fim da rua. Conhecido de infância. Eu mesmo não lembro dele, mas minha mãe me contou algumas coisas nessa carta... Ele estudou. Não chegou à faculdade por ter começado a trabalhar cedo mas, ainda assim... Ele vinha juntando dinheiro, tinha intenção de casar antes do fim do ano. Ele tinha uma vida. E morreu do jeito mais estúpido possível.  
  
Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer. Até agora não sei, admito. Da mesma forma, ainda sinto a mesma angústia que sentia enquanto Shura falava, mais consigo mesmo que comigo, a dor da ferida recente se fazendo notar, apesar do tom lento e embargado de sua voz.  
  
- Enquanto isso, o que eu fiz? Não aprendi nada, a única família que tenho é uma que não vejo há mais de vinte anos. Eu fui um moleque arrastado de casa pra um país estranho, sem ter idéia do porquê. E não sou muito mais que isso, agora.  
  
A luz era pouca, mas não era dificil perceber o brilho aquoso nos olhos do homem à minha frente. Era raiva. Do santuário, de Athena, de todos nós e, principalmente, de si mesmo.  
  
E ele tinha razão.  
  
- Todos nós podíamos ter uma vida. Mas tudo que sabemos fazer é dar nosso sangue e derramar o dos outros, em nome de um panteão de deuses. Agora, me diz qual é o objetivo disso! - Eu não pude atender àquela súplica feita numa voz falha. Shura já tinha me tomado o dom da fala com mais eficiência e crueldade que o próprio Shaka.   
  
- Nós não salvamos o mundo. Morremos e voltamos, e morremos de novo... só para enfrentar algum outro exército de semi-deuses psicopatas. Assim como nós. E o mundo está acabando lá fora, longe do nosso teatrinho. Lá, as pessoas de verdade morrem de verdade. E nós, os escolhidos, não fazemos nada.  
  
Ele não disse mais nada: o choro baixo não permitia. Eu, na minha insignificância recém-descoberta, simplesmente o deixei sozinho.  
  
Praticamente me arrastei pelas escadas. Quase me lancei através da casa que fôra de meu irmão. Milo não percebeu - continuava ocupado. Não percebi qualquer sinal de Shaka, da mesma forma.  
  
As palavras de Shura se entranharam em mim. E eu, agora ciente de minha impotência, só agradeço por meu irmão não estar vivo para sentir a mesma vergonha que eu sinto, por ser justamente o que dava tanto orgulho a ele.  
  
Agora, distante das guerras santas, ser um Cavaleiro é quase uma vergonha.  
  
------------------  
  
Ok, ok. Alguns comentários.  
  
1- Tô postando de novo porque, nas minhas primeiras pesquisas, achei "maabarata". Depois, todo mundo veio me falar em "mahabarata" (ou, como dito pela Ia-chan, "mahabharata" ') e achei também pelos cantos, as duas formas. Então, deixei "mahabarata", o meio-termo. '  
  
2- Eu, besta ignóbil, esqueci de fazer a passagem do Aiolia pela casa de Sagitário. Mas corrigi, ó! 


	2. Interlúdio: Florata

Título: Mahabarata  
  
Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!  
  
Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!  
  
Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. Seja como for, não me matem!!  
  
Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD   
  
------------------  
  
"Cleng, cleng, cleng, cleng..."  
  
Já ao longe, ainda na altura da casa de Sagitário, se não me engano, o barulho de pararfenália metálica começava a me fazer perder a concentração. Coisa dum incômodo do gênero de goteira - e são tantas, nesse lugar!  
  
Capricórnio... Aquário... Eu não precisava ser adivinho para, desde o começo, saber que os passos paquidermicamente pesados eram do Milo. Criaturinha de sangue quente, essa. Imagino que nascer cá nesse clima mediterrâneo faça isso.  
  
- De armadura dessa vez, Milo?   
  
Não pude conter a ligeira e descrente surpresa. Nos últimos tempos as armaduras vêm sendo tão usadas que não me surpreenderia encontrar mofo nas juntas.  
  
- Não te mete, ô florista de plâncton!  
  
E passou, levando o seu "cleng, cleng" e seu mau humor para mais longe de meus ouvidos, rumo à sala do Mestre. De novo.  
  
Sou forçado a admitir, esse escorpiano é realmente incansável. Mas suas passagens por aqui sem dúvida já estão cansando a minha beleza - que, convenhamos, não é pouca.  
  
Ultimamente, o Milo é o último representante da coisa mais próxima de uma guerra que aconteceu aqui em meses: a escolha do novo Mestre. Coisa de Athena, que preferiu ficar cuidando da tal Fundação. Muito fácil, quando um bando de marmanjos se dispõe a cuidar de você.   
  
Simplesmente nomeou o pobre-diabo para o cargo, deixando-o no comando de um sem-número de Cavaleiros dispostos a arrancar as vísceras dele... Enquanto isso, encheu os bolso do governo grego, fez um acordo lá e outro cá e - como diria o Camus - voilà: o Santuário foi reformado, tornou-se patrimônio nacional e nós... Bem, ganhamos o direito de ficar. E sem turistas imbecis para incomodar minhas preciosas flores, graças aos céus!  
  
Outra medida adorável de nossa deusa foi procurar as famílias dos seus guerreiros, perdidas mundo afora. Eu não quis. O que tenho aqui me basta. Por outro lado, se o desocupado do Milo perdesse algum tempo escrevendo cartas sentimentalóides, eu e minhas rosas agradeceríamos. No entanto, não havia parente dele a ser encontrado.  
  
O "cleng, cleng" voltou ainda mais pesado.  
  
- Vai desistir dessa vez, Milo?  
  
Meu riso debochado não ganhou resposta. Melhor assim.   
  
Por sinal, chego a achar graça nisso tudo! Tanto na forma que nossa deusa encontrou para manter seus soldadinhos quietos no front, quanto nos patos que me cercam. Ainda acreditam estar prestando um grande favor a Athena.  
  
Errado.  
  
Eu fiquei por conta própria, tenho meu jardim para cuidar - minha vida, minha felicidade está enraizada aqui. Quem dera eu pudesse deixar que ela se espalhasse e florescesse pelas escadarias e pelas casas, vazias. Mas não, os outros continuam aqui. Tolos.  
  
Acham que protegem Athena - não, isso é trabalho dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, lá no Japão. E, lógico, mais algumas pencas de seguranças da Senhorita Kido.  
  
Acham que são amigos. Se bem que não, essa ilusão acabou faz tempo. É muito fácil lidar com os outros quando há um objetivo em comum: matar. Nem que seja uns aos outros. Agora, quando não se pode mais gritar "Ondas do Inferno" ou "Cápsula do Poder" e explodir quem estiver mais perto... Da mesma forma, de que adianta querer saber de uma família, se o cárcere na Idade do Bronze continua ativo?  
  
Nossa gloriosa Athena é mesmo brilhante. Mantém seus brinquedinhos bem guardados, enquanto ela vai brincar de ser mortal.   
  
Eu, fique claro, não ligo. Esse lugar é minha casa, e de bom grado eu cuidaria de deixar essa maravilha da arquitetura grega mais simpática. Com um ar mais... campestre, talvez.  
  
Estúpido, Milo, estúpido. Desceu até a casa de Virgem - e sem dúvida não foi pedir uma vela emprestada. Pobre Shaka, sua vez de ouvir a ladainha...  
  
É por essas e outras que prefiro ficar sozinho com minhas rosas. O beijo de cada pétala, o amor de cada espinho... Beleza muda, rubra, real. E assim, me dedico cada vez mais ao meu jardim.  
  
O que faz meu sangue ferver é o modesto canteiro de rosas brancas. Jamais vi coisa mais bela que uma dessas ao se tornar vermelha, cheia de sangue fresco. Da mesma forma, são as mais perfumadas. Infelizmente, o preço dos tempos de paz é jamais vê-las assim. O vento, porém, muda de direção. Por isso mantenho o canteiro, na esperança de ainda vê-lo no seu esplendor. Não que eu queira que essa paz infindável tenha fim. Eu simplesmente sei que, mais dia menos dia, vai acabar. Ouso arriscar que poucas das minhas crianças puras morrerão sem a paixão que só há naquele vermelho quente. E, vez ou outra, me pego perguntando aos meus botões se sangue divino é de um carmim mais puro.   
  
Isso me faz rir. Não que eu deseje ver a graciosa senhorita Kido em apuros novamente. Mas isso é simplesmente inevitável. Logo ela vai arrumar uma quizumba qualquer com outra divindade vivendo num enxuto corpo mortal e pronto, todos estarão felizes. Afinal, nossa Athena tem plena ciência de que será salva; meus caros colegas vão poder voltar a se engalfinhar em batalhas dignas de epopéias para as quais eles foram forjados - e sem as quais, pobrezinhos, tenho visto bem que não conseguem viver. E eu simplesmente vou cuidar das minhas rosas e, quem sabe, alimentar a beleza delas - e a minha - da forma adequada. Porque não há cor mais nobre que o vermelho, e não há tom deste mais vistoso que o do sangue.  
  
------------------  
  
Comentários bola da vez! XD  
  
Antes de tudo, Ia-chan, Arashi-san, muito muito obrigada pelos reviews!   
  
E, bem, sobre o capítulo... Esse foi mais curtinho que o primeiro (acho) e ligeiramente perdido, mas existe por uma boa causa: eu queria muito explorar o Frô (no bom sentido) e tentar fazer dele mais do que um sujeito de batom com gloss. Da mesma forma, quis tentar ver ele por um viés diferente - o que tô tentando fazer com geral, creio -, pegando esse lado meio... "tá, eu vejo tudo que acontece, mas nem ligo, tenho minhas rosinhas". Espero que tenha funcionado! '  
  
Também aproveitei o Frô (no bom sentido) pra tentar explicar um pouco melhor como andam as coisas no Santuário. Vale a pena citar, imagino que essa coisa toda esteja acontecendo depois da saga de Hades e Athena ressucitou o povo todo, menos Aiolos. Imagino que mais gente faça assim também, certo? ' (Meu único pilar de apoio nesse terreno pantanoso das fanfics é a dona Prudence! ')  
  
Também tomei a liberdade - como imagino que todo mundo tenha notado no primeiro capítulo - de transferir o caso todo para tempos mais atuais. Espero que vocês não me matem por isso também!   
  
Última observação: estou cá pensando em fazer cada capítulo pela perspectiva de algum Cavaleiro - o que não significa que todos vão ganhar seu espaço na narração, ou que não vou repetir nenhum. Alguém se manifesta quanto a isso? ' 


	3. Pra Não Dizer Que Não Falei Das Flores

Título: Mahabarata  
  
Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!  
  
Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!  
  
Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. Seja como for, não me matem!!  
  
Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD   
  
------------------  
  
Certas situações exigem medidas drásticas.  
  
Certas ações exigem um homem de fibra para serem tomadas.  
  
Definitivamente, essa é uma situação.  
  
Da mesma forma, ninguém além de mim parece disposto a fazer qualquer coisa. Portanto, é hora de respirar fundo e agir.  
  
Afinal, quem mais seria astuto e corajoso o suficiente para apelar para o Shaka? Se os tempos exigem a ação de um homem e nenhuma das minhas tentativas deu resultado - e juro, eu tentei! -, quem sabe aquele mais próximo de ser um deus consiga?   
  
Aliás, esse título do Shaka me intriga. Digo, quando e como diabos isso foi definido? Desde que me lembro ele já era chamado assim... feito uma etiqueta. Ou sobrenome, sei lá.  
  
Certo. Sexta casa. E eu parado na entrada, feito uma mula empacada. Ih, rimou! É isso aí, eu sou um poeta! Depois o Camus diz que eu não tenho senso artístico... Bah! E chega.  
  
Entrei.   
  
Definitivamente, esse lugar é estranho. Faz sentido, considerando que o Shaka é estranho.   
  
Parece que a percepção do que está ao redor aumenta, mas eu não consigo focar a atenção num ponto só. É como se... se eu me tornasse maior do que sou, de repente, e não soubesse administrar isso. E ainda tem esse cheiro... Lótus?  
  
- ... Milo?  
  
- Ah. Shaka. Oi.   
  
Um movimento de mão, contato estabelecido. Tenho que admitir, contato com o Shaka não é exatamente a coisa mais habitual mundo. A maioria de nós bem tem se esforçado pra agir como gente normal - afinal, somos pessoas, não? Até adotamos trajes mais comuns por aqui, ao invés daqueles uniformes saídos direto da Idade do Bronze! Admito que é agradável vestir peças de algodão mais largas... Acho que essa história foi sugestão do Afrod--

- Milo, eu imagino que você tenha algo a me dizer. Pode poupar meu tempo e falar logo?  
  
- Bem... Eu não queria incomodar, Shaka, mas precisava falar sobre... o sujeito lá em cima.  
  
Quase cuspi as últimas palavras. Reagindo a isso, Shaka ergueu uma sombrancelha, contraindo a outra. Impressão minha ou uma camada de suor fina faz sua testa brilhar?  
  
- Não deveria se referir a ele desta forma, Milo. Agora ele é o Mestre, e só. Sem ofensas, nomes ou qualquer subterfúgio que sua mente criativa possa propor.  
  
Enquanto ele falava, eu tentava descobrir o que mais me incomodava nele: o tom de voz, a insistência em levitar, ou ainda o fato de vestir um sari - um sari laranja, fique claro! - enquanto eu me aventuro até mesmo a usar jeans, vez ou outra. Conclui que eram os olhos fechados. É realmente incômodo conversar com alguém assim.  
  
- Tá bom, Shaka! Mas a questão não é como devo me referir ao... ao...  
  
- Milo...  
  
- Não adianta! Eu não vou chamar aquele sujeito de "Mestre"! Qualquer um é mais digno do cargo que ele!  
  
- Quer ser o Mestre, Milo?  
  
- Que diabos de pergunta é essa, droga? Claro que não! Acho que isso é coisa pra voc--  
  
- Se não quer assumir a responsabilidade, Milo, não censure quem foi capaz de fazê-lo.  
  
Certo, o tom dele também me irrita. Fico com a impressão de que estou gritando. Ou será que eu estou mesmo?   
  
- Ele não assumiu nada por conta própria, Shaka! O covarde não seria capaz! Foi decisão de Athena!  
  
- Mais uma razão para não criar caso.  
  
Odeio a velocidade dele com as palavras. Odeio.  
  
- Droga, Shaka, pensei que eu pudesse contar com você! Justo você, que ele teve coragem d--  
  
- Chega, Milo.  
  
Ele quase sussurou - ou eu definitivamente estava gritando -, mas a ordem foi clara. Toda a casa de Virgem parecia me repelir. Descobri, nesse momento, que a casa é praticamente uma extensão do corpo do Shaka. E ele queria se livrar de mim depressa.  
  
Não pude dizer não. Aquele diálogo me fez entender o porquê do título "o homem mais próximo de um deus": a presença dele é muito mais poderosa que a de um homem. Só pude dar de ombros e sair. E deixei para começar a praguejar ao alcançar o lado de fora.  
  
Excluído do universo infinito daquela casa, eu sou pequeno. Um esboço de gente patético - acho que isso é termo do Camus - metido numa armadura de ouro só para parecer mais digno de respeito. Entrei lá e fui vencido por um sujeito vestido com um pano alaranjado. Que nem se dignou a ouvir tudo o que eu tinha a dizer.   
  
Eu não quero mais ter que matar gente só porque assim ordenaram. Não quero matar um amigo e descobrir que ele lutava pela mesma coisa que eu. Descobrir que o matei e, no fim das contas, o errado era eu.  
  
Com certeza Shaka não é um deus, também. Até onde sei, deuses não suam frio, não se esforçam pra controlar um tremor na voz e não ficam com os lábios temporariamente pálidos. Ele pensa que escondeu isso de mim - mas o Milo aqui não é o idiota que todo mundo pensa.  
  
E, agora que sei que o Shaka é caprichoso como um deus - sem dúvida, esse é o caráter divino dele -, já sei que não posso contar com ele para tirar de lá aquele déspota dos infernos. Nem que eu tenha que ser chamado de traidor. Que seja! Serei um traidor com o coitado do Aiolos. Não posso mais esperar nada de ninguém, mesmo. Nem daquele inútil do Camus - aquele picolé que fala feito um via--. Picolé arrogante. Apoiando o desgraçado.  
  
... "Picolé arrogante". Gostei! Preciso correr pra casa e anotar na listinha...  
  
------------------  
  
Oi! Eu de novo! XD  
  
Esse capítulo, ainda mais que o do Frô (creio eu), não seguiu o tom tão pesado do primeiro. Milo, tadinho, parece mais uma criança hiperativa. Mas, fazer o que, eu juro que vejo ele assim, perdido em cadeias enormes de pensamentos que levam a alguma coisa muito inútil, no fim das contas.   
  
De qualquer forma, acho que consegui fazer o que queria com esse capítulo. Ou seja, mostrar com maior clareza a posição do Milo em relação ao novo Mestre - eu vinha tentando mostrar nos últimos capítulos que ele não tava satisfeito com a escolha, mas teve gente que entendeu que o Mestre era ele mesmo. (E você não foi a única, Mari Marin-san!). E também fechar um pouco o ciclo de "explicações necessárias" antes de começar a abordar de verdade o que vai acontecer em "Mahabarata" - mas, que fique claro, absolutamente tudo que aconteceu até agora é importante. Juro, estou me esforçando pra não enrolar!   
  
Por sinal, se alguém tiver idéias de apelidos estranhos pra listinha do Milo, pode mandar, aceito de bom grado! XD  
  
E começa o bolão: quem é, afinal, o Mestre?? (Agora acho que não tem mais erro, mas, sei lá! XD) Que diabos está acontecendo com o Shaka?? Por que a Saori se veste como um bolo de casamento?? "Rebu" ou "rubro metálico" - qual é o esmalte do Milo??  
  
Respostas para essas perguntas e outras muitas no próximo capítulo - ou não. XD  
  
(Sendo que, provavelmente, ou vai ser escrito na cama, como os dois últimos, ou no ônibus, como o primeiro. Talvez um trecho ou outro numa aula chata. E que Deus abençoe meu palm! XD)  
  
(Última coisa! Muito obrigada pelos reviews, povo! Dessa vez, Bélier-san e Mari Marin-san! )


	4. Solo

Título: Mahabarata  
  
Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!  
  
Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!  
  
Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. Seja como for, não me matem!!  
  
Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD   
  
------------------  
  
Um, dois, três, quatro. Inspire. Prenda o ar nos pulmões.   
  
Um, dois, três, quatro. Solte o ar.  
  
Engraçado. Eu não precisava mais pensar para fazer isso. Respirar desta forma amplia o nível de consciência - obviamente, meu corpo já está mais do que acostumado ao controle. A ser mantido sob controle.  
  
Nos últimos dias, porém, mal tenho conseguido manter meus batimentos cardíacos regulares. Sou incapaz de deter o suor frio que corre pelo meu corpo, os calafrios que me descem a espinha. Músculos e tendões se retesam, tremem. O sangue corre rápido, as maçãs do rosto coram, enquanto o resto do corpo empalidece. E isso não é uma doença.  
  
É medo. Eu mal lembrava o que era isso.  
  
Como um animal que fareja a presa acuada, sinto o cheiro do medo emanando pelos meus poros.   
  
E não tenho idéia do que eu temo. O que é ainda mais perturbador.  
  
Milo percebeu - tenho certeza. Felizmente, ele anda ocupado demais, não vai dar atenção a isso. O que quer que isso seja, é um problema somente meu, por ora, e não pretendo envolver ninguém.   
  
Por razões que eu mesmo desconheço - até porque não me prendo à linearidade da razão -, sinto que isso é algo só meu. E pensar nisso faz com que todos sintomas se agravem. E mais alguns tantos outros se façam presentes.  
  
Demorei alguns dias para trazer lembranças da infância de volta e compreender essa sensação estranha, como se houvesse um punho fechado no lado de dentro da minha garganta. E com certeza eu preferia não ter que lembrar do que é enjôo.   
  
Vômito.   
  
Mal lembrava disso também. Espero poder esquecer logo - o cheiro nauseabundo invadindo minhas narinas só piora as coisas. E eu bem poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo, em meu estado normal, mas não posso.   
  
Bobagem. Não vou ceder a um mal físico qualquer - bem sei que não é só isso, mas, momentaneamente, posso deixar de lado. E respiro.   
  
Enfrentei a morte e, melhor do que isso, soube quando buscá-la. Seria vergonhoso ceder a algo tão... mundano. Tão comum.  
  
Ainda assim, tão inevitável.  
  
De uma forma ou de outra, me sinto melhor, livre daquele odor putrefato. O controle volta e eu, como vem acontecendo, me sinto normal. Ou quase. Ainda há o sono - melhor, a falta dele.   
  
Não que eu tenha o hábito de dormir por longas horas; em geral, meu período de meditação é o bastante para me manter bem. Entretanto, como não há muito o que fazer aqui, dormir algum tempo vem ajudando a repor tudo que meu corpo, minha mente e minha alma gastaram nesse intenso período de batalhas. Em suma: dormir faz bem, e é algo agradabilíssimo - além de muito mais eficiente para a manutenção do ser. E eu não tenho conseguido dormir - não em paz.   
  
Ainda não consegui saber o que acontece. Simplesmente acordo, o sari úmido de suor grudado em meu corpo, o coração disparado.  
  
Acordo com medo.   
  
Subitamente, agora que mais calmo, lembro do Milo. Sinto-me mal por tê-lo expulsado daqui de forma tão ríspida, mas foi necessário. Mais alguns instantes aqui, e ele teria presenciado essa cena infeliz. E ele há de esquecer logo. Ao menos, espero que sim. Se bem que o contrário poderia ser melhor: não estou muito disposto a ver alguém - e, se as coisas continuarem como estão, vou ter que começar a cortar sentidos aleatoriamente de quem tentar entrar aqui. Qualquer coisa para que ninguém se envolva nisso - o que quer que seja.   
  
Deixando minha mente vagar mais um pouco, lembro de algumas futuras mães que pude ver no templo em que passei boa parte de minha infância. Afinal, ninguém é capaz de manter uma criança reclusa em tempo integral.   
  
Algumas, os ossos saltando sob a pele, mal pareciam poder agüentar todos os sofrimentos que uma gravidez implica. Mas elas sorriam, pela bênção de levar vida em seus ventres.   
  
Algo do que sinto me faz lembrar das lamúrias delas. Mas sinto que cada parte mais ínfima de mim carrega a morte.   
  
E eu não sei a quem essa morte pertence.   
  
Minha cabeça pesa: sono. Novamente uma escuridão muito mais profunda e vasta que a noite parece me envolver. Parece não, realmente envolve, sentido por sentido, como um véu. E é assim que acabo entendendo nada, percebendo muito pouco.   
  
Sei que sinto medo. Não entendo a razão, muito menos percebo.   
  
E uma ânsia incômoda toma conta de mim quando penso: sendo eu a presa, onde, nessa noite que se abate sobre mim, estará a fera, o predador?   
  
------------------  
  
Wow, quase um capítulo por dia! Tô ficando boa nisso! XD  
  
Nah. Na verdade, os capítulos 1 e 2 foram delineados no mesmo dia - na mesma viagem de ônibus, né, Prudence-chan? O 3o foi uma empolgação só e esse... bem, é meu amado e idolatrado Shaka-sama, ora bolas!  
  
Bem, agora começou a abordagem do "centro" da história. Vamos ver no que dá!  
  
Povo, muito muito obrigada por mandarem reviews!! Fico pra lá de feliz - ainda mais que sou pra lá de iniciante nesse mundinho das fanfics.   
  
Acabou que eu não respondi nada que perguntei no último capítulo, né? XD Oras, ainda tenho muitos capítulos pela frente pra fazer isso...   
  
No próximo... Ainda não sei. Mas imagino que o novo Mestre participe. Estamos confabulando sobre! XD  
  
Alguém quer pedir participações? Dar sugestões? Não garanto que coloco, mas juro que levo em consideração! Sintam-se em casa!  
  
P.S.: Mo... depois da cena do Shaka acordando com o sari colando no corpo... olha... Acho que vou comprar um pano laranja pra você! XD 


	5. Repente

Título: Mahabarata  
  
Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!  
  
Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!  
  
Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. Seja como for, não me matem!!  
  
Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD   
  
------------------  
  
Shaka me preocupa.  
  
Não que eu ache que seja necessário - de todos nós, acho que ele é quem sabe se cuidar melhor. Ainda assim, é incômodo perceber as alterações no cosmo que emana da sexta casa e não fazer nada.  
  
Desde que vim tomar meu lugar nas doze casas, comparo a energia do Cavaleiro de Virgem a uma cúpula de cristal: uma presença nobre, e ainda assim discreta, envolvendo os templos, todo o Santuário e desdobrando-se até sabe-se lá onde. Um poder brando e onipresente, capaz de transmitir uma paz reconfortante, em sua eterna vigília.  
  
Agora, as coisas estão mudando. Por várias vezes o cosmo de Shaka torna-se agressivo e, no instante seguinte, some. Expansão e contração. Espasmos. Tudo dura pouco mais de milésimos de segundo, mas isso já é tempo mais que suficiente para um Cavaleiro de Ouro que ainda não encontrou o que fazer em seu tempo ocioso - confesso que, de certa forma, invejo Afrodite e suas rosas. Ainda penso seriamente em voltar pra casa.  
  
Imagino que, caso Shaka tivesse algum controle sobre essa situação, esses distúrbios já teriam cessado. O que me leva a crer que, por mais improvável que possa parecer, ele precisa de ajuda.  
  
Com certeza eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Ainda assim, não vai adiantar de nada falar diretamente com ele - não duvido nada que ele me mande para um dos Sete Infernos antes de admitir que há algo errado. Sem dúvida vou precisar de alguma ajuda.  
  
Como uma criança ou um sábio, vou buscar o que preciso numa figura mais velha que já pôde ter mais lições nesta vida que eu - por mais amargo que isso tenha sido.  
  
Escadas e mais escadas. Não cansam minhas pernas, mas até mesmo a minha paciência tem limites. Além do que, não me agrada muito ter de invadir onze templos - alguns em especial, como o sexto e o décimo. Enfim, atravesso as escadarias o mais depressa que posso num andar calmo.   
  
O grande salão do Mestre. Atualmente, mais parece um espaço de reclusão; nem de longe faz lembrar a luxúria de tempos passados. E ele ali, como um fantasma envolto por essa aura de pesar e melancolia: o Mestre. Por bem ou por mal, ele parece mais apto que qualquer outro para o cargo - e o fardo.   
  
- Mestre - reverência, protocolo. - Eu, Mu de Áries, me apresento a respeito d--  
  
- Preocupado com o Shaka? É, eu também.   
  
É impressionante como a voz dele, mesmo sufocada pela máscara, soa tão clara e com tanto vigor.   
  
- Imaginei que também perceberia, Mu. Acredita que mais al--  
  
- Não senhor. Sem dúvida Shaka sabe camuflar o problema muito bem. Talvez, quem sabe...  
  
-... O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos? - Não me surpreendeu que ele esboçasse um riso sem ânimo. - Duvido.  
  
Acompanho com os olhos o movimento lento de seu corpo, enquanto ele meneia a cabeça. Para alguém acostumado ao isolamento, figuras de tamanha complexidade são fascinantes.   
  
- Tanto melhor - e ele prossegue, no tom imperioso e penosamente arrastado. - Alarde só pode piorar as coisas.  
  
-... Ainda há o Shura.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- E, bem... Não se pode esquecer o Milo.  
  
- Milo? - Se eu não conhecesse fina ironia, aprenderia no tom de voz dele o significado disso. Apesar disso, havia ainda um certo pesar. Certamente ele sabe bem que a atitude do Cavaleiro de Escorpião é só uma expressão extrema do clima de desaprovação e desconfiança que paira por aqui. - Não, não. Ele ainda está tentando me ameaçar. Quando tentar me matar, aí sim será um problema. Para ele.   
  
O silêncio cai com um peso incômodo sobre os ombros dele; posso sentir isso até mesmo encarando a inexpressiva máscara que esconde seu rosto. Se decifrar tipos humanos já não é meu forte, esse à minha frente é um dos maiores enigmas que pude enfrentar. Talvez comparável a uma fera enjaulada: uma força decadente, que cativa e ameaça.   
  
Ainda não consigo gostar dele. Mas não contesto sua competência.  
  
Melhor voltar a pensar no Shaka. Ou talvez o melhor seja justamente o contrário - quem sabe não é paz aquilo que ele precisa. Não sei. Mas o Mestre precisa que eu quebre o silêncio logo, antes que ele sufoque.  
  
- É possível, Mestre, que o mais adequado seja dar tempo a ele. Afinal, talvez não passe de um problema pes--  
  
- Não. - E eis que a fera se manifesta. - Segredos já causaram tragédia demais neste Santuário. Problemas pessoais não existem aqui - não enquanto quem estiver no comando for eu.  
  
------------------  
  
Demorou, mas o quinto capítulo saiu! Depois de 6 horas de viagem, pude passar uns bons dias na 6a Casa, em adorável companhia! XD  
  
Tá um pouco curtinho, eu sei, mas é que o sexto e o sétimo já tão encaminhados! E espero fazer logo...  
  
Sobre o capítulo: tá, juro que penso no Mu como uma espécie de "cientista social". Digo, por ter vivido um bom tempo isolado - Kiki não conta - ele sente uma espécie de "fascínio" pelos tipos humanos. E costuma pensar bastante, claro. Ao contrário do Milo, no entanto, ele tem controle de suas cadeias de pensamentos e consegue conduzir a situação.   
  
O Mestre, por sua vez (alguém já sabe quem é?? XD), é um "adversário em potencial" pra inteligência do ariano. E por aí vai.   
  
Logo logo, mais Shaka-sama!!   
  
(... E, falando em "Shaka-sama"... eu quero voltar pra tua casa, mo!! T.T') 


	6. Aj Din Vadya Laboobaa

Título: Mahabarata  
  
Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!  
  
Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!  
  
Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. Seja como for, não me matem!!  
  
Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD   
  
------------------  
  
Onde estou?  
  
Ah, certo. Não estou.   
  
Há algum bom tempo que não visito este lugar, este templo preservado na minha memória.  
  
Agora, só preciso me encontrar.  
  
Tudo aqui é real e, ao mesmo tempo, não é. Atravessando passagens, corredores e paredes - sim, paredes são atravessáveis. Ou talvez eu seja. Seguindo onde a intuição me leva, busco o que pareço ter perdido. Vou deixar para me censurar por isso depois.   
  
E encontro: uma criança de seus 7 anos envolta num manto surrado. Sozinha.   
  
Eu me observo. O homem e o menino, ambos carregando o fardo de divindade. E ambos tão assustados quanto qualquer mortal pode ser. Eu tenho meu próprio medo, e sinto em meu peito o medo do eu que me encara. E percebo uma das respostas que vim procurar: tememos a mesma coisa.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, não é só isso - antes fosse.  
  
Sentimos - ou melhor, sentia e agora sinto de novo - uma estranha ansiedade, um desejo, uma falta.   
  
Ainda sentado, envolto no manto, aponto para uma parede. Em resposta, eu, de pé, olho. A fonte está naquela direção, a algumas salas de distância. Já que eu não posso atravessar a sala lacrada, cabe a mim passar pelas paredes finas e alcançá-la.  
  
Um passo, depois outro e outro. Quase espaço nenhum nesse não-espaço me separa d--  
  
- Com licença, senhor!! O Mestre, ele deseja vê-lo!! E... ahn... espero não ter a-atrapalhado.  
  
Por mais divino que alguém possa ser, raiva é difícil de ser contida. A fúria divina, inclusive, costuma ser bem clara. Mas não consigo ter pena desse moleque, de qualquer jeito. Sorte que, antes de eu escolher o inferno mais apropriado, ele percebeu a ameaça velada em meu silêncio e partiu.  
  
Levanto, ajeito meu sari e alongo brevemente as pernas - útil, antes de subir essas escadarias. Ainda me pergunto porque esse lugar não é plano... seria mais prático. Até porque, da segurança cuidamos nós, não uma tática arquitetônica qualquer.  
  
Primeiro degrau. Paro e penso: ele não faria isso. O Mestre vem enfrentando problemas demais - da rejeição ao fato de que alguns vários Cavaleiros parecem mais predispostos a ruir que estas colunas seculares. Ele, por sua vez, ainda não tem coragem de lidar com isso tudo. Certamente, então, ele não ousaria mexer comigo. Não sem uma sugestão, sem alguém para instigá-lo...  
  
... Mu passou por aqui há menos de uma hora.  
  
"timo.   
  
Num instante alcanço a casa de Áries.   
  
-... Foi falar com o Mestre, não foi? - Seria educado cumprimentá-lo primeiro. Seria.  
  
- Claro que fui! De que ia adiantar falar com você? - E falou tão casualmente quanto falaria "claro que tenho chá! Por que não pediu antes?" Sorria, ainda por cima, com a inegável simpatia que parece demonstrar o tempo todo - ah, máscara eficiente! Quisera nosso Mestre ter uma assim. De qualquer forma, tamanha cordialidade (que em determinados momentos seria tão bem vinda) agora soa como um alfinete cruel remexendo uma ferida recém-aberta.   
  
- Arianos e sua infantil mania de tomar atitudes. - Eu insisto que devo manter minha grande boca calada, pedir desculpas e retomar a conversa. Eu quero arrancar sentido por sentido do sujeito a minha frente, deixando só a visão, para que ele veja e se desespere enquanto o corto em tiras finas para temperar com curry. Acabo me contentando em ser hostil. - Talvez lhe interesse saber, Mu, que já sou adulto o bastante para pelo menos cuidar dos meus problemas. Isso se sequer houvesse problema.  
  
- Virginianos e sua insistência em acreditar que têm absolutamente tudo sob controle.   
  
Certo. Isso foi um arremedo de minha própria citação, o que implica em deboche. Com um ligeiro e constante sorriso e a maior calma do mundo em seus olhos verdes, ele estende as mãos para a morte.   
  
Evito balbuciar antes de lhe responder, não quero dar a ele a vantagem de saber que tem o controle da situação.  
  
- Se há um problema, Mu, ele é unicamente meu. Acredito já ter provado algumas tantas vezes ser prudente o bastante para isso, não? - Meu tom de voz aumenta para que ele me ouça enquanto some por entre colunas e passagens. De uma forma ou de outra, acompanho.   
  
- Ah, eu sei que o problema, ou pseudo-problema, é seu. - Sua voz também se eleva, com uma firmeza irritantemente afável, como se ele falasse com uma criança boba que pensa ser adulta. Talvez tudo isso seja fruto da minha imaginação, não vou negar. - Mas sou forçado a concordar com o Mestre, Shaka. Ao menos de certa forma. De que adianta estarmos reunidos aqui se um sequer pode contar com um mínimo de apoio dos outros? Não tenho dúvida de que essa é a principal razão para as coisas estarem nesse pé em que estão. E imagino que você saiba disso tão bem quanto eu.   
  
- Decerto que sei, Mu. - Cozinha? Que diabos..? - Obrigado pelo suco. Ainda assim, é completamente desnecessária tamanha preocupação justo por minha causa. Melhor gastarem seu tempo com os outros, que sofrem com questões de ordem unicamente psicológica. Solidão, frustração, decepção, e afins. Tenho plena certeza de que meu caso é puramente orgânico. Não duvido nem mesmo de alguma espécie de virose. - Ah, sim, menti - e acho que não me saí tão mal. Mas também não foi uma mentira completa. Não sei. Hm, pêssego. - Por sinal, acredito ser mais aconselhável ao nosso Mestre que primeiro cuide de seus próprios prob--  
  
- Batatas?  
  
- Ah, por favor! - Maldito, mil vezes maldito seja, Mu de Áries! Você sabe que tem o controle da situação. Agora passe-me já essa tigela! E pare de rir de minha momentânea empolgação pré-escolar, por favor.   
  
- Certo, Shaka, agora me escute. - E, enquanto fala no costumeiro tom de voz brando, puxa uma cadeira e senta-se. Eu, devidamente aliciado, imito o gesto. - Todos aqui têm seus problemas. Alguns se afogam neles, outros não. No caso do Shura... bem, a coisa toda foi longe demais. E foi só com ele, você está mais que ciente que há mais gente aqui que não consegue ter um segundo de paz. E você... Bem, convenhamos, Shaka. Você sempre pareceu estar fora do alcance de problemas. Divino, você sabe. E não me olhe com essa cara, eu não quis colocar você num altar, foi só uma citação. Quem insiste em ficar pairando no ar em posição de Lótus o dia todo falando "ohm" é você!  
  
- Você não está melhorando a situação, Mu... E nem ouse rir. - Mas confesso que minha irritação se foi. Por sinal, há alguns dias não conseguia simplesmente relaxar como agora. Ah, o poder de um simples tubérculo...  
  
- Perdão... Como eu ia dizendo, você sempre pareceu uma espécie de "porto seguro". Uma âncora, sustentando esse barco furado em um ponto fixo, sem ser tragado de vez pelo mar de insanidade que enfrentamos o tempo todo. Perceber que você não esta bem já assusta. Agora, imagine não poder fazer nada. E vê se não engasga. - Não estou comendo tão depressa assim. - Pegou a dimensão disso tudo, Shaka?   
  
- É... - E mais um gole. - Acredito que sim.   
  
Nos calamos então, e não chega a ser surpresa para mim o fato de que Mu sente-se tão confortável no silêncio quanto eu. De qualquer forma, é uma grata constatação.  
  
Sem uma palavra - ainda não entendo porque quase todos acreditam que seja tão necessário preecher o espaço de falas literalmente soltas ao vento - nós damos cabo de uma jarra de suco e ainda nos permitimos mais alguns instantes de reflexão. Eu mesmo me ocupo em ponderar sobre a convocação do Mestre. Mesmo não estando de acordo com tamanha comoção - até entendo as razões, mas continuo julgando desnecessária -, não vou ignorar. Daqui atravessarei as outras onze casas e espero conseguir estabelecer com ele o mesmo acordo que sei ter feito com Mu. Não tivesse vindo aqui, acabaria permitindo que a soberba me impedisse de compreender o que se passa com os outros também. E cabe perguntar a mim mesmo se tal atitude seria devido ao mal desconhecido que enfrento ou se é de parte de minha natureza ainda a ser corrigida.  
  
- Decidiu? - Obviamente ele sabe sobre o que eu pensava.   
  
- Eu vou. Não convém deixar o Mestre sem uma resposta, não é? - Ah sim, dessa vez rimos os dois.   
  
Sem mais, me levanto, o ar ainda leve graças ao breve rompimento no fluxo de energia. Caminho na direção da saída da casa de Áries com um quê de satisfação. Logicamente ainda não pretendo envolver ninguém nisso - o que quer que seja -, mas sou forçado a admitir: há um certo conforto em não estar sozinho por completo. E volto a rir ao me flagar admirado com algo tão simples quanto uma bela dose de amizade. Isso sim denuncia a gravidade da situação mental desses recém-adultos cá encarcerados...  
  
- Ei, Shaka? - Finalmente a serenidade de Mu não causa alguma reação adversa em meu humor.  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- A tigela. É minha, e foi pintada à mão. Isso é difícil de achar!  
  
- ... Devolvo depois.   
  
Afinal, preciso de algo para me distrair nesse longo caminho.   
  
------------------  
  
Aleluia, foi!!  
  
Gente, mil perdões pela demora! Simplesmente não tive como escrever nos últimos tempos - problemas, provas, falta de inspiração, problemas, saudade, problemas e por aí vai. Mas tá aqui capítulo fresquinho, recém saído do forno.  
  
Sobre as batatas... Tá, in-joke óbvia com as batatinhas de Bélier-sama. Não resisti!!  
  
O mais interessante desse capítulo é que, originalmente, esses dois brigariam! Mas, droga, não consegui, eles tomaram as rédeas! XD Definitivamente, Shaka e Mu têm uma empatia fantástica.   
  
(Pequeno aviso: não, não, não faço yaoi. Mas não sou também uma besta quadrada incapaz de admitir que os dois se dêem bem, oras!)  
  
... E acho que é isso! No próximo capítulo, provavelmente, pot-pourri latino! XD  
  
Ah, última coisa! Eu sei que não é CdZ mas, se alguém tiver tempo sobrando, confere minhas outras fics. "Caminhos Trançados" é crossover de Ranma1/2 e Rayearth (e tá parada sem previsão de ser retomada tão cedo) e "Desejo por Desejo"... Bem, é Sandman, nem todo mundo conhece, mas pode ser divertida!   
  
See ya, space cowboys! 


	7. Pot Pourri

Título: Mahabarata

Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!

Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!

Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. De qualquer forma, por favor, não me matem!!

Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD

------------------

Mu passa. E passa o tempo, e Mu volta. Mais uns minutos, Shaka vem.

Reclamo não! Esse lugar tem sido cada vez mais parecido com um cemitério, um pouco de movimentação faz bem. Até que aqueles fedelhos de armaduras que protegem sei lá o que fazem falta... Hah! Não entendo esse povo. Qualquer um que for fuçar num guia turístico da Grécia vai encontrar um prato cheio, com relíquias históricas, vilas bonitinhas, cidades bacanas, tempo bom, comida boa, praias boas... e não é mentira não! Lugar bacana esse aqui, pra se viver. Parece bom negócio fazer a vida, montar família e ficar velhinho por aqui. Mas esses sujeitos aqui não. Bando de marmanjos imprestáveis, ninguém sai pra dar uma volta, pra tomar um ar. Tive que descobrir por conta própria como andar nessas bandas, o que me rendeu algumas boas horas de caminhada. E a sorte de achar uma vendinha nem tão tão distante com um café de primeira! Deu pra retomar costume mais que religioso de casa: acordar cedo e encher o ar desse cheiro forte - que, imagino eu, acaba acordando mais gente por aqui.

Alguém aparece pra tomar dois dedinhos de café e bater mais dois de prosa? Hah! Não, isso não acontece aqui. E eu bem que tentei fazer o café mais forte, ou mais fraco, pra ver se atraía alguém... No fim das contas, quem tem que sair por aí atrás de conversa sou eu. Fazer o quê?

No meu caso, voltar a escrever é melhor. Cartas e mais cartas pra casa, graças às providências que a menina Athena tomou. É estranho retomar contato com a família depois de tanto tempo, mas é sempre bom ter notícias de casa. Irmã casada, primo empregado, um tio ou outro cujas coronárias explodiram... e a vida segue perfeitamente seu curso. Com o sagrado café de toda manhã, claro.

E Shaka passa de novo. Eu bem que tento puxar algum assunto, mas cadê que adianta?

Ele anda estranho. Todo mundo anda estranho! Alguém fala sobre? De jeito nenhum.  
Bem, tá certo. Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. E, guardadas as devidas proporções, a montanha aqui vai engavetar os rascunhos de carta e procurar se informar.

Agora... onde?

Definitivamente não o Mu. Gente finíssima, mas muito na dele, muito quieto... o que me faz suspeitar que mineiros e tibetanos têm alguma relação. E o dia dele já tá tão movimentado - foi lá em cima, voltou, recebeu o Shaka - que é capaz de ele estar exausto! Afinal de contas, ele já teve uma dose de atividade social maior que alguns por aí têm há meses.  
Que nem o maluco da casa de cima. Não que ele seja realmente maluco, mas... ah, não vou parar por ali não. Sei lá, ele não me parece o tipo mais saudável pra se manter um diálogo.

Tá certo que a opção seguinte não é exatamente a melhor. De qualquer jeito, subir até a casa de Câncer já é o bastante - pra que tantas escadas? Só de olhar já cansa...

- Ô de casa? - E bato palmas, pra chamar a atenção na entrada. Pela altura (e sim, eu me orgulho de saber bater palmas bem alto e assoviar bem!), imagino que tenha resultado.

- Eee, cazzo! Não se pode nem mais fazer a barba?

Esse sujeito é ou não é uma figura? Hah!

- Anda, farabutto! Parla! Que foi? Quer passagem? Passa!

- Tem espuma de barbear em metade da tua cara, Máscara. - Constatar o óbvio pode ser divertido às vezes.

- Eu sei que tem. E o jantar tá no forno. Quer dizer logo o que você quer? - E ele cruza os braços, fechando aquela carranca de chefe da máfia. Figuraça!

- Tá fazendo o que pra janta?

- Dio Santo... risoto de frango. Por quê?

- Ué... Num é macarronada não? Ou, sei lá, pizza?

- E por que diabos haveria de ser?

- Ah, coisa de italiano é massa!

- CASPITA!! E por acaso na tua terra só se come banana?? Ma che cosa!

... E aí ele desanda a falar em italiano. Essa é uma das coisas divertidas do Máscara e do resto do povo daqui. Todo mundo veio muito cedo pra cá e já foi tempo mais que suficiente pra expressão "você tá falando grego" perder completamente a graça. Mas a gente sempre carrega um pouco da terrinha junto. Conseqüentemente, quem tem algo em comum se entende mais fácil. Deve ser por isso que eu me sinto mais confortável com o Máscara, o Shura e o Camus - ou seja, o pessoal de língua latina daqui. Por mais caótico que isso soe.  
Uma coisa curiosa que a gente costuma fazer, por exemplo, é misturar palavras "de casa" com o grego. Cada um ao seu modo, no entanto. Eu, quando me distraio; o Camus, quando quer fazer pose de superior; o Shura, quando se empolga. E o Máscara, quando tá de mau humor.  
O que significa que a gente ouve italiano o tempo todo, por aqui.

-... Ô Máscara...

- CAZZO! MA PERCHÈ, DIO M-- Que foi??

- Tu ainda tá com espuma de barbear em metade das fuças. Não é bom ir lavar isso não?

Ele nem se dá ao trabalho de falar nada; sai batendo pé pelos corredores. Deve ter ido atrás do banheiro. Com gente estourada assim é só ter a mão certa pra lidar. Simplesmente não dar trela! Hah! Meio que nem aquela história que o Mu já veio falar, de canalizar a força do outro... Acho que é mais ou menos assim que a coisa funciona na prática.

Opa.

Assovio pra ver se chamo a atenção do Máscara. Ele xinga qualquer coisa lá dentro - deve ter se cortado.

- QUE FOOOI??

-... Aí... Acho que o teu risoto tá queimando... - Sabe como é, não sei se italiano tosta bem a comida. Às vezes, né?

Acho que não era pra tostar não. Ele vem correndo, respingando água pra todo lado. E um significativo corte no queixo. Passa direto por mim e vai pra cozinha. Pela fumaça que tá vindo de lá agora, ele abriu o forno e boa coisa não encontrou.

-... Tá tudo bem, Máscara? - Recolhido no meu banquinho, eu me preocupo.

- Minha janta. Queimada. Ah. - Ele quase se arrasta, puxando um banco pra perto do meu. Dá até dó da situação do sujeito.

- Olha, qualquer coisa eu tenho um tanto de arroz e carne-de-sol pra requentar lá em casa...

- Não precisa, perdi a fome. Faço um macarrão instantâneo mais tarde, se precisar...

- Ah! Massa! Agora sim!  
-... Calaboca, Aldebaran. - E não sou eu que vou contrariar o "Al Capone"! - Agora, parla: que que você veio fazer qui?

- Eu? - O que que eu vim... - Ah! É nada demais não! Só ando estranhando o que tá acontecendo com o povo aí pra cima e, como a tua casa tá mais perto, pensei que talvez você soubesse de algo....

- Ou seja, você tá achando que eu tenho cara de paparazzi. Tô sabendo de nada não, pro teu governo... E quem tá de viadagem dessa vez, hein? - Ele vem com aquela levantada de queixo e aquele olhar inquisitivo, braços cruzados de novo. Só de marra, mesmo.

- Não é viadagem, ô carcamano! O negócio parece sério, pelo menos. Com o Shura, deve ter sido a coisa do atentado lá... E nem me olha com essa cara, todo mundo ficou sabendo! E, sei lá... Acho que aconteceu algo com o Aiolia também. Não vejo mais ele descer pra arena!

-... Putaquepariu.

... Saiu pisando como se quisesse quebrar o chão debaixo dos pés. Eu acompanho, né, fazer o quê? Ainda no meio da escadaria que leva até Leão eu ouço o Máscara gritando (pra variar um pouco) uma série de xingamentos que nem consigo imaginar o que significam. Ainda bem, porque o troço parece pesado mesmo. Alcanço a porta bem a tempo de ver a reação do Aiolia: definitivamente ele não tá feliz. E olha que acho que ele não entendeu nenhuma palavra também.

- Máscara da Morte, olha aqui... - Um marrento ainda ia. Agora dois já é demais pra mim. - Que você é um perturbado mental eu já sei há tempos, mas se você quer vir até a MINHA CASA pra me ofender gratuitamente, você vai ter que engol--

O Máscara nem deixa ele terminar. Pega ele pelo pulso e sai arrastando. E eu sigo, né?  
Um praguejando, o outro protestando... E por que que isso aqui não é plano, meu Deus?  
E chegamos à casa de Capricórnio (não sem antes passar direto por um Milo estupefato com essa feira toda).

- Máscara da Morte, quer fazer o favor de me explicar que diab--

- Calaboca, Aiolia. Calaboca! - E, assim como eu, o Aiolia percebe que é melhor não contrariar. - SHURA!! - O Máscara começa a gritar, batendo com a mão espalmada numa pilastra. Depois de quase um minuto, um Shura mal cuidado e abatido nos recebe, entendendo ainda menos o que que tá acontecendo.

-... Máscara, que escarcéu é es--

O Shura não consegue nem completar a fala. Não com o soco que o Máscara acerta bem no meio da cara dele - bifa muito bem dada, por sinal, daquelas que deixam o sujeito no chão. Deve ter doído. E no orgulho mesmo.

-... Aaah, hijo de una puta, yo... Ah! - Shura levanta e tenta responder à ofensiva do Máscara. Nem de longe consegue. O Aiolia me olha como quem pergunta que diabos eu tô fazendo parado, mas eu só dou de ombros e, com um gesto, aconselho ele a esperar.

A coisa toda dura muito pouco. Shura investe, Máscara bloqueia e, com um movimento de torção dos mais simples, imobiliza o farrapo que resta do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Agora você vai ficar quieto e me ouvir. TÁ ESCUTANDO?? - Não tem como não ficar quieto e ouvir. O Máscara sempre pareceu um maluco ignorável, daqueles com mania de Napoleão. Cão que ladra e não morde, coisa assim. Mas não é preciso ser muito esperto pra imaginar que tinha que haver algo respeitável no meio daquela insanidade toda. Acho que o Shura encontrou. E ele e o Aiolia e eu, ninguém consegue fazer nada além de ouvir o que o canceriano tem a dizer. A primeira coisa que ele faz é lançar o espanhol em cima de nós. Eu, pelo menos, faço a gentileza de apará-lo.

- Melhor assim, não preciso gritar pra todo lado... - Os olhos dele chegam a faiscar. E, engraçado, ele nem tá gritando. Impressiona mais assim, por sinal. - Tá entocado aqui por que, hm? Que palhaçada é essa de ficar chorando feito uma mocinha por nada??

- Espera um pouco Máscara, se você vier me dizer qu--

- Que não é nada?? Mas NÃO É NADA! Você tá triste por que não pode salvar o mundo todo dia?? Por que não conseguiu impedir que alguém morra?? Melhor aprender que essa é a ordem das coisas, Shura. Todo mundo morre. O mais fraco pela mão do mais forte, mas nem ele vai viver além do fim. E, de qualquer jeito, dane-se! Esse não é o teu problema!

- Ah, e suponho que você saiba qual é. Pois bem, vá em frente! - Dois passos à frente. Quase dá pra ver faíscas voando no pouco espaço que os separa.

- Você não tem uma vida. E tem PENA de si mesmo. Essa coisa toda é só uma desculpa pra enfiar o rabinho entre as pernas e chorar! Tá esperando o quê? Que todo mundo venha aqui te consolar ou comece a chorar junto??

- E o que você entende de problemas? O que que você entende de gente, máquina de matar?? Por acaso você sabe fazer alguma coisa além de rir feito um lunático e mandar quem aparece na tua frente prum buraco??

Silêncio. Vai dando um desespero até alguém falar - o que não signifique eu eu vá deixar esse leonino metido a besta interferir, como ele não cansa de tentar. Eu espero sinceramente que o Máscara ainda tenha algo a dizer; do contrário, capaz de nós irmos parar no quinto dos infernos.

E ele ri.

Não daquele jeito maluco, mas ele tá rindo.

- "Máscara da Morte". Já parou pra tentar entender, Shura?

-... Ahn?

- É isso que eu deveria ser. Pra isso que eu fui treinado: ser tão letal que a minha imagem seria a própria imagem da Morte. O mais forte, Shura, o mais forte. Eu fui criado pra ser uma máquina de matar sim. Sem piedade. Como eles nunca tiveram piedade de nenhum de nós.

-...

- Eles nos arrancaram de casa. Eles fizeram mães chorarem. E eles mataram um menino italiano, há quase vinte anos. O que sobrou é isso aqui, Shura: uma máscara. Olhe bem na cara da morte e sorria. Você ainda tem uma família pra tomar conta, imbecil. Não é todo mundo que tem essa sorte.

Logicamente, ninguém consegue nem se mexer. O Máscara parece o único ser animado aqui, movendo-se entre estátuas de cera. Os olhos dele partem pra cima do Aiolia, então. Dá pra sentir os ombros do moleque ficarem mais tensos.

-... E toma vergonha na cara senão te dou um cacete, capisci? - Isso me faz crer que ele realmente tem algo de mafioso.

Bem que o Aiolia pensou em responder (definitivamente não da maneira mais ortodoxa), mas eu ainda consigo manter o bom senso aqui.

-... Tinha falado em "carne-de-sol", Aldebaran?

- É, é! - Eu digo que esse sujeito é uma figura! Hah!

- Deve cair melhor que miojo. Acho que eu vou pegar sim. Andiamo! E vem com a gente ou fica aí, bola de pêlo?

-... Eu vou indo. - Aparentemente, Aiolia aprendeu direitinho a respirar devagar pra se acalmar. - E você, Shura? Vai ficar numa boa?

- De jeito nenhum. Não tem comida aqui. Tão pensando o que, me dão esporro e vão embora?? Nada disso, vão ter que me aturar agora...

-... Todo mundo lá pra casa?

- Alguma objeção, Deba? - Nisso Shura já ia se adiantando. E o melhor: mais um pouquinho e ele até sorri!

- Nenhuma. Nenhuma mesmo!

É como eu costumo dizer, no fim das contas tudo se acerta. Mesmo que não seja exatamente no fim. Ah, deu pra entender! Já vi que vou demorar mais um tanto a terminar as cartas pra casa.

------------------

Aaah, por Odin, como eu demorei!!

Desculpa mesmo, gente! Minha inspiração parece que foi tirar férias no Triângulo das Bermudas e perdeu-se por lá... Ou eu esqueci lá pelas bandas da sexta casa, não sei! XD Anyways, tá aqui o capítulo levado pelo Deba (apesar da grande estrela da vez, na minha opinião, ser o Máscara...)

Acho que tava na hora de começar a melhorar as coisas por um lado, já que o tempo vai fechar de outro... (O-ho-ho-ho!! Como eu sou cruel! u.') E... e... Bem, espero que vocês não tenham desistido de Mahabarata e ainda estejam por aí!

Outra coisa: Mahabarata tá chique, ganhou pôster promocional! XD Desenho by Prudence-chan, vocês encontram no meu blog - cujo endereço tá no profile! Deus, como eu fiquei toda boba!!

Agradecimentos gerais: à Maluca e ao meu Shaka-sama (que cortou as longas madeixas loiras), minhas fontes de italiano! E, claro, a todo mundo que veio deixando reviews. Ah, adoro vcs! :D

... E quem acertar de quem é o próximo capítulo ganha um doce! XD

Aê povo, diz aí: quem é o Mestre??? XD O bolão segue por mais 2 capítulos! XD 


	8. Minueto

Título: Mahabarata 

Sumário: Acabaram as Guerras Santas e, ainda assim, o mundo vai de mal a pior. Para quem acreditava ser a salvação, isto é, no mínimo, confuso. Ainda atormentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem, crises insones, e supostos delírios. E por aí vai!

Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!

Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo quase não existe na Índia e, de qualquer forma, Buda faz parte da mitologia hindu. De qualquer forma, por favor, não me matem!

Mais uma coisa! Eu escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD

* * *

_O toison, moutonnant jusque sur l'encolure!  
O boucles! O parfum chargé de nonchaloir!  
Extase! Pour peupler ce soir l'alcôve obscure Des souvenirs dormant dans cette chevelure,  
Je la veux agiter dans l'air comme un mouchoir!_

_La langoureuse Asie et la brûlante Afrique,  
Tout un monde lointain, absent, presque défunt,  
Vit dans tes profondeurs, forêt aromatique!  
Comme d'autres esprits voguent sur la musique,  
Le mien, ô mon amour! nage sur ton parfum._

Não.

Eu já deveria saber de antemão que um momento de paz regado a bom vinho não poderia durar muito.  
Passos ligeiros e pesados ecoam pelas escadarias que conduzem à minha casa, como que anunciando uma tormenta, um tufão - o que não chega a ser um exagero de minha parte, considerando a pessoa em questão. Ora, uma rima... Ah, mon Dieu, eu não vou começar também com essa mania patética, vou?

De uma forma ou de outra, eu espero. E meu caro Baudelaire também terá de esperar.

Sem mais, meu visitante avança; surge junto ao portal num rompante, e pára. Hesita antes de entrar e, prostrado à minha frente, teima em coçar a nuca, os olhos azuis correndo o chão e se fixando na ponta dos pés.

E nem uma palavra, por um bom tempo.

"Milo, mon chèr. Eu perdi muito tempo nos últimos anos tentando convencê-lo a adotar algumas normas básicas da boa etiqueta, mas você nunca me deu atenção; duvido que tenha aprendido agora. Então por que você não simplesmente desrespeita mais uma regra - considerando que você já entrou sem pedir permissão - e senta-se de uma vez, sem esperar convite meu? Garanto que eu ficaria menos preocupado com sua sanidade."

Como se eu lhe tivesse ordenado, puxa a cadeira que mantenho ao lado da pequena mesa redonda onde Baudelaire e seus versos aguardam pacientemente. Admito que me alegro ao ver que, apesar de consideravelmente tenso, ele assume sua costumeira postura desleixada, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Mas não diz nem uma palavra.

"Milo, sinceramente, eu começo a desconfiar que você não está bem. Qu'est que se passe, mon ami?"

Com um mínimo de preguiça, me desfaço do conforto oferecido pela minha chaise-longue de estimação e me sento, de forma a encarar meu amigo, que contenta-se em soprar um cacho loiro que cai por sua testa, incomodando um dos olhos.

"... Seguinte, Camus." - Ele começa, cabeça baixa, ar sério demais. Ao menos, sério demais para ele; fosse eu com aquela expressão, e pareceria estar de ótimo humor. E silêncio.

"Hm?" - Expectativa.

"... É que é "Milo", Camus, não "Milô", ou o que quer que você teime em dizer com esse seu sotaque aí." - Vem o deboche, ilustrado por um sorriso de moleque.

A almofada que o acerta em cheio no rosto só o faz explodir em riso.

Comportamento típico desse escorpiano - eu deveria ter previsto. Quando temos nossas brigas, escaramuças tolas, dias depois ele surge, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Vem, como diriam por aí, "quebrar o gelo". Não que isso seja muito fácil, quando se trata do Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Contudo, sou forçado a dizer, seus progressos nesse mérito são louváveis.

"Mas, sério agora, Camus." - Ele afunda na cadeira, enquanto seu tronco busca repouso no encosto. - "Você não ficou irritado de verdade comigo, ou qualquer coisa assim, né?"

"Non, 'Milô'." - Forço, fazendo uma paródia de mim mesmo. Chiste bobo, mas ele ri. - "Não mais do que de costume, pelo menos."

"Hm. Tá."

Volto a me recostar e fico observando Milo, que cruza os braços e, olhando para o nada, treme a perna esquerda, numa demonstração de ânsia. Ainda ainda aguardo um pouco, na esperança de que ele diga algo, mas sei que o faço em vão; quando absorto em seus pensamentos, meu amigo parece sair de si e esquecer por completo que seria educado voltar.

"Bien. É óbvio que algo o aflige, Milo. E suponho que você tenha vindo até aqui porque precisa conversar com alguém sobre, estou certo?"

"Hm?" - E, olhos ligeiramente arregalados, ele volta. - "Ah! É, é. Você tá certo sim."

"Alors...?"

"Sabe o que é engraçado? Eu não entendo patavina de Francês, mas mesmo assim entendo o que você diz, quando cisma de falar assim!"

"Não era isso que estava em questão, Milo."

"... É, eu sei."

"... Preciso perguntar novamente?"

"Precisa não. Só tô tentando organizar as idéias, antes."

Um novo período de silêncio; que ele tenha todo o tempo que for preciso. Afinal, não há razão para pressa. Ao menos não nesses dias que vivemos agora, onde um dos maiores responsáveis por garantir a paz mundial pode sentar-se, bebericar um bom Cabernet e ler poesias, tal qual um bourgeois. O que me faz pensar se eu não estou fazendo justamente o que Milo tanto insiste em me aconselhar: aproveitar a vida. Ou, como ele diria, "relaxar". O que acontece é que o escorpiano, graças a uma bênção (ou maldição, não sei) dos deuses, ainda lembra quem é. Não permitiu que coisas como adquirir um poder sobre-humano, morrer e matar tantas vezes que ninguém mais calcula o fizessem esquecer de que, no fim das contas, é um rapaz no auge de seus 20-e-alguns anos. Eu já não consigo fazer o mesmo - talvez já ter um pupilo solto no mundo dificulte um pouco o alcance de tal percepção. Enfim. Realmente tenho me preocupado menos, estado menos alerta, mais relaxado. Só não sei ainda se isso é bom ou ruim.

"Hm, acho que foi." - Ironia à parte, agora é ele quem interrompe minhas reflexões. - "E, olha, Camus... Já vou avisando que, se eu enrolar um pouco, é justamente porque estou tomando cuidado pra manter o controle sobre o rumo do que tô dizendo. Não tô afim nem de perder de novo, nem de arrumar problema contigo outra vez."

"Perder"? Certo, eu imagino que eu vá entender isso mais adiante.

"Vá em frente, Milo; sou todo ouvidos."

"Isso começou com a minha passagem lá na casa de Virgem."

"Ah, mon Dieu, não me diga que você foi perturbar o Shaka mais uma vez?"

"... Ouvido não fala, Camus."

"Pardon."

"Sem problema. Bem... Eu passei lá e, sim, tá certo, fui perturbar o Shaka mais uma vez. Mas sabe como é, eu não podia contar com você - e ele ergue os olhos, um ligeiro ar de censura; não protesto -, e o Shaka me parece ser suficientemente ponderado. Ou não, como eu concluí depois, mas aí já não importa. O importante é que fui falar com ele!"

"Pois bem, entendi. E presumo que algo tenha acontecido, hm?" - Esse é o momento em que teço um breve comentário sem qualquer utilidade além de mostrar que estou atento.

"É, é. Ainda saí da casa de Virgem com a coisa do outro lá na cabeça mas, conforme fui esfriando os ânimos, comecei a pensar em outras coisas..."

... E se Milo pensa em "outras coisas", é hora de me preparar para desatar um emaranhado de nós feitos por pontas soltas.

"... Por exemplo: já notou como o Shaka tem andado esquisito? Digo, esquisito ele sempre foi, mas ultimamente ele parece pior."

"Decerto que sim. Mas, não que eu não esteja preocupado, Milo, acredito que o Shaka saiba cuidar de seus próprios problemas. Creio, inclusive, que ele não queira saber de interferências."

"Do jeito que ele me expulsou da casa, pode apostar que não quer mesmo!"

Percebo algo como um sorriso, surgindo-lhe discretamente do lado esquerdo da boca. A expressão de "carta na manga", sem dúvida. Nesses momentos, ele mais parece uma criança que aprendeu um truque de mágica e pondera quanto a dividi-lo com os amigos ou encantá-los com uma apresentação. É envolta nessa aura de magia infantil que as histórias do Milo surgem e, apesar de todas as voltas e erros de percurso, sempre prendem o menino que quer ser adulto aqui.

"Onde você quer chegar com isso, Milo?"

"Ah, eu fiquei pensando sobre o Shaka, nesse meio-tempo. Sabe, a coisa mais difícil do mundo é um de nós aqui - e olha que isso vale até pro pessoal de Prata, sem falar nos moleques de Bronze - pegar uma gripe que seja. E o Shaka, agora, desse jeito. Justo o sujeito" - pausa dramática, com gesto indicando aspas - "'mais próximo de um deus'."

"Milo, ainda que ele o seja, seu corpo é apenas humano..."

"Não, não, liga os pontos comigo!"

"Pois bem, Milo." - Cruzo pernas e braços, respirando fundo: ele decidiu ensinar a mágica com uma demonstração. Conseguiu realmente prender minha atenção, afinal. - "Ilumine minha mente."

"Você não tá sendo irônico, né?" - Desconfiança, agora. Bem entendo, e quase chego a rir.

"Não, não, de forma alguma, Milo. Só não consigo ver onde você quer chegar."

"Pra ser sincero, nem eu; por isso que vim pedir a tua ajuda." - Fecha um olho, coça a franja.

"Então diga-me como, oras!"

"Ahn, eu também não sei... Mas não me olha assim, não! É que eu tô com algumas coisas martelando na minha cabeça, e acho, acho mesmo, que tem algo de importante por aí. Então vim ver se você conseguia, ah, pensar por mim." - Ele explica, não sem um mínimo de constrangimento.

Suspiro, ao notar que minha missão hoje é ser a parcela pensante que falta a esse escorpiano puramente passional e intuitivo. Mas me alegro em ver que ele foi capaz de relevar nossa última discussão - qualquer coisa a respeito do novo Meste, e do fato de eu apoiá-lo, de certa forma. É sempre assim, agora.

"Vamos em frente, então: o que, mais especificamente, está incomodando você?" - Novamente me movimento, assumindo uma posição semelhante à adotada por Milo.

"Algo em torno dessa coisa de 'homem mais próximo de um deus' e de 'reencarnação de Buda'. Tem isso também, não tem?"

"Exato. Se não estou enganado, vem do sânscrito 'o iluminado'." - Mas não pretendo esperar para me enganar; levanto e, depois de conferir alguns títulos gravados nas lombadas, logo encontro em minha modesta coleção uma obra que trata do assunto. - "Aqui: 'o iluminado', ou ainda 'aquele que despertou'. E essa nomenclatura é dada a mestres religiosos que, por sua sabedoria, virtude e desprendimento, foram e serão considerados encarnações da divindade. Embora se refira, comumente, ao fundador do budismo, o Buda Siddhartha Gautama."

"Então espera aí." - Aparentemente, começamos a ter uma linha de raciocínio. - "O Shaka é dito 'reencarnação de Buda' como esses tantos outros mestres aí? Só isso?"

"Ahn, Milo, convenhamos, isso não é pouco."

"Pro que eu esperava, é sim! Ah, Camus, pensa só: não é qualquer Buda que faz tudo que o Shaka faz, é?"

"Bem, além de ser um Buda, Milo, ele também é um Cavaleiro de Athena. E um Cavaleiro de Ouro, lembra? Imagino que nem todo nativo da Grécia domine a técnica da 'Agulha Escarlate', hm?"

"Camus, eu devia te mandar pra um lugar muito, muito feio, agora."

"... Mas você não vai fazê-lo porque ainda não chegou ao ponto que queria." - Por mais irônico que soe, esfriar os ânimos é uma especialidade minha. Principalmente se eu puder manter-me no topo.

"É, seu infeliz. Você tá certo, pra variar." - Contrariado, ele faz bico. Sinto uma vontade imensurável de rir, mas não pretendo perder minha suposta superioridade. É uma atitude patética, bem sei, mas me divirto.

"E chega, Milo. Vamos, o que mais você pensa?"

"Sei lá. Mas, com essa coisa toda de Buda e tal... Ah, não sei, e se ele for mesmo uma reencarnação do Buda, digo, do primeiro? O Si.. Sidar... Gato..."

"Siddhartha Gautama."

"Ah, tanto faz! Deu pra entender, né?"

"Decifrar suas pequenas incógnitas já virou um passatempo meu, Milo."

"Blé." - Língua. Atitude extremamente madura de sua parte, meu amigo.

"Sem 'blés', Milo. Volte ao assunto."

"Era sua vez de opinar, não era não? Eu já disse, e se ele for a reencarnação do primeiro?"

"Ah, sim. Pardonez-moi, me perdi. O que não é difícil, considerando a qualidade labiríntica de seu raciocínio. Mas, sim, é uma possibilidade. E..."

Estalo. Agora sou eu quem percebe uma ligação tentando se formar. Suponho que isso esteja estampado em minha face - ou mesmo na forma como viro as páginas do livro -, considerando o olhar de Milo.

"Ahn, Camus? Tá com aquele ar esquisito. Que foi?"

"Acho que começo a entender o que o incomoda, Milo. E, se eu estiver certo, a perspicácia do seu subconsciente me impressiona."

"Então me diz o que que foi!" - A impaciência de meu amigo torna minha busca ainda mais aprazível. Depressa, leio algumas linhas, sem sequer me preocupar em pegar os óculos de leitura sobre a mesa.

"Em poucas palavras, Milo: se tomarmos somente o Budismo como ponto de referência, a definição que lhe dei de Buda é suficientemente apropriada. Agora, se nós..."

Shaka.

Automaticamente, eu me calo e Milo acompanha-me no silêncio. Os versos de Baudelaire voltam às minhas mãos e, sabe-se lá por que razão, meu companheiro toma para si a taça. Talvez teria sido educado se eu tivesse lhe servido uma. Bem, tarde demais. Agora nossa preocupação é o Cavaleiro de Virgem, educadamente pedindo passagem. Sei que ele percebeu que há algo de errado, mas não vai questionar, não é de sua natureza. Cumprimentamo-nos com gestos breves, o foco de nosso assunto bruscamente interrompido atravessa minha casa e, instantes depois, Milo parece derreter na cadeira.

"... E o que mais, Camus?" - Ele se aproxima, o olhar correndo de um lado ao outro.

"Não creio que precisemos murmurar, Milo." - Mesmo assim, murmuro. Provavelmente é a sugestão.

"Como fica a coisa do Budismo, então? Sabe, o que você tava dizendo!"

"Hm, simplificando ao máximo: o Budismo seria como que derivado do Hinduísmo, religião ainda mais antiga, sendo uma das principais na Índia. O Budismo propriamente dito foi mais difundido em outras regiões - como o Japão, por exemplo."

"E o Shaka é indiano. E, se o Budismo meio que veio do Hinduísmo, então os hindus também têm Buda e tudo mais, né?"

"Exatamente." - Sem pausas, nossas falas (ainda murmuradas, sabe-se lá porque) quase atropelam umas às outras. Pensamentos se encaixam e, ainda que tudo isso me pareça loucura, faz sentido.

"Pois bem: segundo o Hinduísmo, Buda seria um avatar de Vishnu, deus da manutenção, um dos três deuses mais notórios do panteão hindu - os outros seriam Brahma, da criação, e Shiva, da destruição e renovação."

"Espera, 'avatar'?" - Certo, me empolguei. Melhor explicar com mais calma.

"Como se fosse uma encarnação, Milo. Podemos dizer, por exemplo, que Mademoiselle Kido é um avatar de Athena."

"Ah, peguei! E... manutenção?"

"Responsável por manter o mundo seguro em tempos de dificuldade; algo desse gênero."

Emudecemos.

_

* * *

_Deus meu, esse capítulo demorou.

Antes de mais nada, peço desculpas a todo mundo pela demora, e agradeço (muito) pela bondade e consideração de quem quer que ainda passe aqui, depois desse sumiço! E agora, às 00:32, enquanto meu gato implora por comida, eu corro com as explicações.

Deixei o texto de lado quando começou a correria de fim de ano na faculdade (e agora o Désir, meu gato, começa a puxar a bandeja do teclado), sendo que desde então não me senti muito inspirada a retomá-lo. Provavelmente isso se deve um tanto ao desafio que esse capítulo seria. Afinal, eu precisava explicar um pouco, mas sem jogar todas as respostas na cara de quem estivesse lendo, sem o menor pudor. Além do mais, escrever longe da ECO fica mais difícil - principalmente considerando que os pitacos e as discussões com a Prudence são absolutamente necessárias! XD

Enfim, já tinha 3 versões diferentes do início do capítulo 08 e ontem passei cá no (Agora estou rindo do Désir, que caiu depois de escorregar ao tentar subir no circulador)  
Quando vi o review deixado pela Caliope, decidi que já tinha passado demais da hora de optar por uma das versões e dar continuidade, pra chegar logo ao meu tão sonhado capítulo 09 - não, a fic não acaba no nono capítulo. XD

Sobre o escrito aqui: bem, acho que vocês podem falar mais do que eu. Particularmente, admito que adorei escrever o POV do Camus (principalmente quando vi que ele selecionava palavras que eu nem sequer tinha como parte de meu vocabulário padrão), e amo o Milo - oras, ele já teve capítulo próprio, participação significativa em um e uma ponta em dois outros, pelo menos! Mais pop que isso, só o Shaka! E, bem, espero que esteja funcional... Ainda vale dizer: escrever os diálogos entre eles foi uma delícia! Ah, contrastes...

Agora, sobre reviews: além de toto mundo que já comentou, agradeço muito à Bélier (sempre é muito feliz achar uma notinha tua, moça:) ), à Akane Kittsune, à Patii e, claro, à moça Caliope! Muito, muito obrigada! (E, falando em Caliope, acertaste! Capítulo do Camus! XD)

Ô dona gêmea (a.k.a. Prudence!  
Valeu mesmo pela ajuda!

E, no próximo capítulo: o Mestre! XD (É, o bolão vai acabar.)

Hm! Prometo que não demoro mais, ok? (Não tanto... Shame on me.)

(Nota final sobre o Désir: deitou-se na porta do quarto, e está me encarando de lá.)

Opa, já ia esquecendo!  
O poema no início é "La Chevelure" - de Baudelaire mesmo, claro. Se alguém quiser o poema completo, só caçar por aí, ou me pede que eu mando! Já a tradução completa, eu faço questão de postar aqui:

_A CABELEIRA_

_Ó tosão que até a nuca encrespa-se em cachoeira!  
Ó cachos! Ó perfume que o ócio faz intenso!  
Êxtase! Para encher à noite a alcova inteira  
Das lembranças que dormem nessa cabeleira,  
Quero agitá-la no ar como se agita um lenço!_

_Uma Ásia voluptuosa e uma África escaldante,  
Todo um mundo longínquo, ausente, quase morto,  
Revive em teus recessos, bosque trescalante!  
Se espíritos vagueiam na harmonia errante,  
O meu, amor! Em teu perfume flui absorto._

_Adiante irei, l�, onde a vida a latejar,  
Se abisma longamente sob a luz dos astros;  
Revoltas tranças, sede a vaga a me arrastar!  
Dentro de ti guardas um sonho, negro mar,  
De velas, remadores, flâmulas e mastros:_

_Um porto em febre onde minha alma há de beber  
A grandes goles o perfume, o som e a cor;  
L�, onde as naus, contra as ondas de ouro a se bater,  
Abrem seus vastos braços para receber  
A glória de um céu puro e de infinito ardor._

_Mergulharei a fonte bêbada e amorosa  
Nesse sombrio oceano onde o outro está encerrado;  
E minha alma sutil que sobre as ondas goza  
Saberá voz achar, ó concha preguiçosa!  
Infinito balouço do ócio embalsamado!_

_Coma azul, pavilhão de trevas distendidas,  
Do céu profundo dai-me a esférica amplidão;  
Na trama espessa dessas mechas retorcidas  
Embriago-me febril de essências confundidas  
Talvez de óleo de coco, almíscar e alcatrão._

_Por muito tempo! Sempre! Em tua crina ondeante  
Cultivarei a pérola, a safira e o jade,  
Para que meu desejo em teus ouvidos cante!  
Pois não és o oásis onde sonho, o odre abundante  
Onde sedento bebo o vinho da saudade?_

(... Meninas fãs de yaoi, esse é meu presente velado pra vocês. XD)


	9. Virtuoso

Título: Mahabarata

Sumário: Com o fim das Guerras Santas, o mundo não parece melhor - o que faz com que uma sensação de incapacidade domine aqueles responsáveis pela manutenção da paz. Enquanto isso, o Cavaleiro de Virgem é atormentado por crises insones e supostos delírios, cuja causa ele desconhece.

Observação: Não, eu não criei Saint Seiya, e o tio Kurumada não deu de bandeja pra mim o seu sustento. Mas, fazer o que, cismei de escrever!

Pequenos fatos a serem esclarecidos: "Mahabarata" significa "Grande Guerra", uma epopéia da mitologia hindu. Pesquisei um pouco sobre ela, principalmente após constatar que é mais lógico o Shaka ser hindu que budista - já que o budismo é menos presente na Índia que o hinduismo. No mais, considerando que a primeira religião tem suas origens na segunda, não creio que seja um abuso muito grande. Enfim, não custa muito, custa?  
Última consideração: escolhi as cores dos cabelos a bel-prazer. Na maior parte, mantive as cores do anime, mas deixei Camus e Milo como ruivo e loiro, feito no mangá. Por quê? Porque adoro franceses, e adoro ruivos. XD

* * *

O som das pesadas portas se abrindo quebra o vazio do grande salão, trazendo-me de volta à realidade - não sem algum pesar. 

Acompanho, quase em câmera lenta, a entrada de Shaka e sua aproximação. Por tantas vezes ele e outros vieram se ajoelhar diante de mim que o ritual perdeu sua magia, tornando-se monótono. Atualmente, porém, é um constrangimento do qual eu gostaria de ser poupado.

- Shaka, por favor. Isso é desnecessário.

Desde que tudo recomeçou, vez ou outra me flagro perguntando se eles realmente ouvem a minha voz; a impressão que tenho é de que ela morre sufocada pela máscara, sem chegar a lugar algum. Como eu.

- Protocolos sempre são necessários. Ao menos o respeito a eles.

Ergueu-se. Por minha vez, sinto-me pequeno frente à magnitude do virginiano.

(Irônico, não?)

Eu sou o Mestre, o homem sentado em um trono, o representante da vontade de Athena, coroado e envolto em um manto, coberto de regalias. Ele é mais um dentre os oitenta e oito Cavaleiros, um dos doze encarregados de minha "guarda pessoal", um monge coberto por um sari velho.

Eu sou insignificante, se comparado a ele.

Mesmo assim, não é difícil perceber que há algo de errado com Shaka. Pele mais pálida que de costume, olheiras sob as órbitas fundas - até sua respiração o denuncia. É extremamente discreto, mas jamais o vi assim, nem sequer nos tempos em que ainda treinava para conseguir sua armadura de Ouro.

- Parece cansado.

- Eu estou. Mas não creio que este seja o motivo da convocação.

Recosto-me no trono, entristecido pela dimensão da destruição deste lugar. Suponho que ver Shaka tão abatido - por mais que ele tente ocultar, é inegável - tenha sido o golpe final.

- Seu estado fez com que eu o chamasse. E, sinceramente, espero respostas.

- Se me permite colocar desta forma, o que está acontecendo comigo diz respeito somente a mim. Não vejo porque envolver mais alguém nisso.

Entre a calma e a arrogância: é assim que ele se comporta. Mas não é tão simples, Shaka é realmente capaz de manter-se acima do que quer que seja. Ou, ao menos, de quem for. Não consigo determinar se tal atitude faz parte de seu caráter divino ou justamente da soberba humana.

- Eu estou preocupado, Shaka. Mas, se esta não for uma razão suficientemente boa, posso lhe oferecer outra: eu sou o Mestre e você, portanto, é subordinado a mim. Deve-me satisfações. Quando eu pergunto, Cavaleiro de Virgem, você tem a obrigação de responder.

Em questão de vaidade, posso ser um adversário respeitável. Aconteça o que acontecer, não se esquece o orgulho assim, tão facilmente. Ainda que essa estranha e repentina manifestação de ânimo me assuste, como se eu temesse voltar a sentir gosto pelo poder. Talvez minha apatia constante seja, na verdade, uma forma de defesa que acabei criando contra aquilo em mim que conheço bem o suficiente para querer trancafiar em algum porão escuro de minha alma.

(... Já devia ter aprendido que prisões não podem protegê-lo de si mesmo.)

Sob a fina camada de serenidade, o claro desagrado; decerto ceder a vitória a mim é frustrante para o virginiano. Que seja. Mais uma pequena decepção não há de matar ninguém.

- Pois bem. Nos últimos dias tenho enfrentado um certo mal-estar, nada além. Fraqueza, enjôo... Sem dúvida é alguma bobagem que meu sistema imunológico resolverá em sete dias.

Ele mente.

(Um mentiroso sempre reconhece outro.)

Bem sei que ele lá tem suas razões, mas não adianta, estou farto dessa situação. Mesmo que eu esteja mais que ciente que não sou digno da confiança de ninguém - sequer da minha, estou certo -, essa incapacidade me incomoda, me imobiliza. Como que tentando tirar o fardo dos ombros, me livro do elmo e da máscara, deixando-os de lado.

Curioso como, mesmo não abrindo os olhos, Shaka me observa.

- Parece cansado. - E não é deboche; há um discreto sinal de consternação em sua voz.

- Eu estou. - Ainda diria que absolutamente em qualquer aspecto mas, dado o meu tom, isso é certamente óbvio.

O silêncio persiste, tornando o ar denso como bruma. Ainda que não mova um músculo, eu me debato, impaciente e asfixiado, lutando como um condenado para me livrar de mais um grilhão; sou o grito sem resposta, o afogado que espera uma mão estendida. Todos os limites impostos por mim mesmo, mas é só ao me dar conta disso que consigo superá-los - me superar. Frente àquela oferta muda, o (ainda mais) fraco em mim ganha forças para se expor, irrompendo através de minha garganta.

(Reconhece sua própria voz?)

- Sabe bem que o último lugar em que eu gostaria de estar é esse. Você sabe, Shaka, eu preferia ter sido trancafiado no Tártaro a ter de me sentar nesse trono. Não que eu vá negligenciar o posto que me foi delegado por Athena, claro. - A ironia que eu sinto na ponta de minha língua é real ou estou imaginando coisas? - Mas como ela espera que eu comande homens que mais querem meu sangue vertendo pelas escadarias do Santuário? Regando as pedras e fundações? Não, Shaka, eu não posso, não sozinho.

Interrompo minha fala, expirando pesadamente. Ele, por sua vez, não diz uma só palavra - e não o fará até que eu termine. Sem opções e sem retorno, prossigo.

- Percebeu? Em outros tempos, honra e glória deste lugar eram voltadas a mim, e quase todos vocês me devotavam uma obediência cega, ou algo que o valha. Decerto que isso alimentava minha vaidade, mas nada mais. - (Ainda que, frente às recordações, o canto da boca tente torcer num sorriso. Admita.) - Depois, já conhecido como traidor, pude ter ao meu lado Shura e Camus. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte também, ainda que esses dois dêem atenção àquilo que lhes interessa, apenas. E mesmo Shion, Shaka! Shion!

A menção ao antigo Mestre basta para que meu tom se eleve, deixando transparecer o transtorno que vai em minha mente. (Não na alma, pois esta sequer existe, certo?) Sou forçado a me calar, ao menos até recuperar a (falsa) calma perdida. Ao menos, Shaka me poupa de maior constrangimento mantendo uma expressão neutra - como de costume. Mas descubro com um amargo (ou seria férreo?) desgosto que as forças para continuar se esvaem. Não tenho coragem de encarar um espelho, que dirá meu passado. (É realmente seu?)

- Shion está acima disso. Sempre esteve, não se esqueça. - O comentário, ainda que feito na costumeira serenidade, me atinge como um tapa na cara. Acordo.

- Enfim. Eu tive companheiros lutando ao meu lado. Mesmo sendo tido como traidor - (afinal, você era) -, eu acreditava no que fazíamos.

(Soa familiar?)

- Diferente da situação atual, lógico.

- Estou completamente sozinho, Shaka. Ninguém confia em mim (com razão) e mesmo aqueles com quem estabeleci alguns laços de lealdade nada podem fazer. Shion obviamente não está aqui; Shura mal se sustenta com suas próprias pernas; Máscara da Morte e Afrodite são como eu já disse. Quanto a Camus, bem, você o conhece, sabe que ele costuma manter um posicionamento mais neutro.

- Ainda que, aparentemente, ele e Milo tenham tido alguns atritos por conta deste assunto.

- Ah, sim, eu percebi. - Algum humor se manifesta em minha voz, apesar de um certo tédio. - Não que seja muito difícil que esses dois se desentendam.

- Ou perder a paciência com o Milo.

- Acredite, você não precisa dizer isso a mim. Se bem que, devo admitir, ainda prefiro a atitude dele. - Outro suspiro interrompe minha fala, mas logo sigo em frente. Não posso, no entanto, disfarçar esse desprezível toque de auto-piedade. - As afrontas do Cavaleiro de Escorpião são absolutamente sinceras. Não é uma experiência agradável, claro, mas é melhor que esse ódio velado, sustentado pela hierarquia. Estou ilhado em hipocrisia e rancor, mas não é isso que me assusta. Meu problema, Shaka, é que estou sozinho; e, depois de tudo que houve, eu tenho muito medo de mim. Tenho medo do que esse poder todo pode fazer comigo e, pior ainda, o que eu posso fazer com ele.

Curioso como, depois de começar, chegar ao fim do discurso não é tão difícil - um alívio, até.

- Certamente isso não foi apenas um desabafo. - A argúcia do virginiano não me surpreende; isso é o mínimo que eu poderia esperar de Shaka. Mas o raciocínio dele ainda está um passo atrás do meu, sem dúvida.

- Não, ainda que tenha sido sincero. E espero que sirva de algo.

- Nao há nada que não tenha serventia.

- Decerto que não. - A tensão dá lugar a um sutil interesse. Máscaras que surgem e caem num movimento tão rápido que gera apenas expectativa. - Imagino que, ao que mencionei aqueles que confiaram em mim, você tenha dado pela falta do seu nome. Mas não creio que me julgue relapso o bastante para ter simplesmente esquecido.

- Hm, não. - Por um instante, Shaka franze o cenho, algo pensativo. Em seguida, ergue as sobrancelhas; ele já percebe onde eu quero chegar.

- Não me entenda mal, Shaka. Eu lhe serei eternamente grato. Ainda que soe estranho agradecer pela oportunidade de ser seu algoz, sei que você entende; agradeço pela confiança que depositou em mim. Naquele momento em que eu me assumia como um traidor, você acreditou que eu entenderia o que devia ser feito. Sinceramente, eu não sou inescrupuloso o bastante para esquecer disso. E espero que você também não.

Silêncio, mais uma vez.

(Ele não tem mais por onde fugir; a raposa velha sabe o que faz.)

- E, assim como você me confiou seus medos, espera que eu lhe confie os meus. Estou certo?

- Se eu ainda sou capaz de esperar por algo, sim, eu espero. - A mais pura verdade. Esperança tem se mostrado artigo raro neste lugar, e não poderia ser diferente comigo.

- Que seja, então. - Shaka fala com a calma que lhe é natural, mas não é impossível perceber uma ligeira nota de contrariedade em sua voz. - Agora, não tome por mentira o que lhe digo: eu não sei o que temo. Não que eu desconheça, a sensação me é plenamente familiar; apenas sou incapaz de nomeá-la, por ora. - Ele faz questão de frisar que é apenas temporário.

- Entendo. Mas isso significa que você já passou por situação semelhante, anteriormente?

- A lembrança não é clara, mas creio que sim. Caso minhas suspeitas estejam corretas, o que é bem provável, foi antes mesmo que eu chegasse a este Santuário. Infelizmente, eu era demasiado jovem e despreparado; custa-me muito, alcançar tal ponto em minha memória.

Ele inspira devagar, passando as mãos pelo rosto; um ligeiro tremor lhe toma por menos de um segundo, mas já é mais que suficiente para me apavorar. A sombra de uma expressão de náusea lhe passa pelo rosto, estranhamente pálido e corado. Tudo é rápido demais para ser real, mas real demais para ser apenas uma impressão. Quando cessa, ainda posso notar a pele arrepiada, olhos voltando à posição normal sob as pálpebras cerradas.

- Shaka..? - Mal consigo murmurar seu nome, a voz me falta.

- O véu negro que envolve o mundo também se estende sobre meus olhos, sob minha pele. - Ele fraqueja, mais abatido que nunca. Em suas palavras, combinam-se o tom rouco de um moribundo e a incontestável firmeza de um profeta. - Uma eterna noite muda que não é, porque nada existe, sequer ela; mais que a morte, é o vazio que nos é destinado.

Noto o estranho tremor em suas sobrancelhas, o suor frio que começa a escapar por seus poros. Chego a me espantar quando vejo que Shaka gesticula enquanto fala - movimentos discretos porém nervosos, que fogem em absoluto da imagem do virginiano. Completamente aturdido, percebo estar de mãos atadas.

- Shaka, você não deveria...

- Cada vez mais perto. Aquilo que eu temo em plena ignorância, eu posso sentir sua aproximação. Como se me cercasse. - Seu rosto mais me parece um reflexo do meu. (Finalmente um espelho.) - De olhos fechados, sempre pude enxergar muito mais que qualquer homem. Agora, essa escuridão cega minha alma, incapaz de superar as limitações do corpo. O que eu temo é justamente o que não conheço, mas sei que devo enfrentar. Não há caminhos alternativos em um ciclo.

- Por Athena, Shaka! Você simplesmente não está em condições de...-

Para meu total assombro, o azul vívido dos olhos de Shaka parece explodir à minha frente. Vejo o homem cambalear, sua cabeça tombando para trás como se acometido por um violento golpe. Ainda agarrado aos braços do trono, me ergo num repente; enquanto o virginiano cai, inerte, lanço-me no espaço que nos separa. Seu corpo se curva para a frente, a franja loura escondendo o rosto, pernas dobrando sob o próprio peso. Alcanço-o bem a tempo de ampará-lo, assim que os joelhos dele atingem o piso. Sua testa bate violentamente em meu ombro, mas não há nenhuma reação.

E então eu ouço.

Seguro os braços de Shaka com força e o afasto de mim, de forma a poder encará-lo. Há medo impresso em cada músculo de sua face, os olhos arregalados fixados em coisa nenhuma. (Ou seria no vazio?) Seus lábios movem-se, trêmulos, mas mesmo a essa curta distância eu já não escuto mais. Aproximo o ouvido e o que concluo não me surpreende: um mantra. Desconheço sânscrito, mas seria tolice demais deixar passar a fala ritmada, quase como um canto. Seu desespero é tão palpável que mais parece meu, e me descubro correndo o olhar pelo salão em busca do que quer que pudesse indicar uma solução. (Mas tudo que você encontra são espelhos cobertos e a constatação óbvia: você não pode nem mesmo se ajudar, que dirá fazê-lo por outro.)

_"Pense!"_

A voz de Shaka, numa urgência inquestionável, irrompe em minha cabeça e meu peito, ecoa entre as paredes e o teto alto; mesmo assim, o silêncio é absoluto, exceto pela reza que ele entoa. O virginiano me alcança através de nossos cosmos.

Estupefato, espero ansioso por alguma instrução posterior à inusitada ordem, mas logo percebo que o faço em vão. Deduzo que aquele fragmento de mensagem já tenha demandado um esforço maior do que ele pode suportar em sua atual condição - seja ela qual for. Tudo que obtenho é o agourento som do mantra. Só me resta, portanto, atender àquilo que me foi exigido.

Mas como? As palavras que me disse, seu enervante estado, a situação do Santuário - no que devo pensar? Em que você quer que eu pense?

(Já percebeu como a mente fica em branco, em momentos assim?)

... E, apesar disso, _você_ não se cala jamais; oculto pelas suntuosas cortinas de veludo, eu sei que você ri de mim. E enquanto a aflição me domina, antevejo o escárnio estampado em seu rosto, meu rosto (e mesmo assim, duas faces. Quantas somos capazes de assumir?)

Não, não é isso, não assumimos. Elas nos são impostas, todas, um sem-número de versões, distorções, anseios e expectativas que se mesclam com a realidade e a deturpam. (A palavra é "mentira".)

É isso que eu sou, então?

(Quisera a resposta fosse tão simples.)

Pontos de vista (sim, é um termo melhor). _Panta rhei_. Pois se um mesmo homem não pode se banhar no mesmo rio por duas vezes, de quantas formas diferentes se vê alguém? (E quantos olhares um homem pode suportar sobre suas costas?)

Certamente não tantos quanto se espera.

(E eis que você não agüenta o peso, e cai.)

Afinal, o que eu fui para eles? Para os tantos outros que me observaram, seguiram, glorificaram, amaldiçoaram, condenaram? Fui irmão (uma falha), Cavaleiro (mais uma), herói (falhamos miseravelmente), Mestre (uma piada)... traidor, enfim. (E isso quando, pela primeira vez em toda a vida, fazia o que era certo.)

Assassino,também. (Ainda que não tenha tido competência naquele que seria o ato mais ousado, ah, com que primazia conduzimos aquele massacre!)

Não, eu conduzi.

(E quem sou eu, afinal?)

Eu sou aquele que não é. A sombra que fica sob as fantasias, o ator que já usou tantas máscaras que nem lembra da própria identidade. O dono de todos os nomes, e que justamente por isso não possui nome algum.

(Quem sou eu?)

Busco os espelhos, quero, desejo, preciso de uma orientação, de um referencial que me defina. Mas não há reflexos, não há um eu sequer, só véus encobrindo meus olhos e os meus olhos que eu sei estarem ali. Escuridão. Veludo rubro feito sangue cegando um homem que há muito tempo não sabe o que é ver e nem mesmo pode chorar porque suas órbitas são tão secas quanto sua alma.

E o sangue corre. Desce pela superfície polida numa violência lenta e angustiante. As cortinas se foram e estou cercado pela dor em mim e na multidão de eus que se espalham ao meu redor e me devolvem esse olhar apavorado que beira o do único sobrevivente com um mar de mortos aos seus pés e a culpa sobre seus ombros onde Eros e Thanatos insistem na eterna peleja que faz de mim uma imagem torpe que se agarra com todas as forças ao último farrapo de sanidade que lhe resta nessa beira de abismo que conduz à loucura porque é justo no ponto mais profundo da queda que se percebe que ainda há a esperança de redenção mesmo naquilo que já se perdeu.

- Saga..?

Shaka. Semi-consciente, quase letárgico, mas ele fala. E, embora seja pouco mais que um som débil, é nele que encontro minha resposta. Olho ao redor, e não me surpreendo ao ver que todas as cortinas estão fechadas - algo que certamente resolverei mais tarde.

A face lívida do homem que ainda necessita de meu apoio começa, aos poucos, a recuperar a expressão - ou a falta dela. Noto que meus dedos prendem seus braços com força demais; cuido disso, mas não chego a me desculpar. Apenas sustento-o e me ergo, trazendo-o comigo.

- Consegue manter-se de pé?

- Seria ultrajante se não conseguisse. - Há um sutil sinal de sarcasmo em sua fala. Tanto melhor.

- Bom saber. - De uma forma ou de outra, fico por perto; não custa ser precavido.

Mais um breve silêncio, dessa vez para que cada um lide com suas próprias inquietações. Enquanto varro o salão com um quê de paranóia, percebo a preocupação de Shaka, claramente expressa por suas sobrancelhas contraídas e o brilho em seus olhos - o que é realmente perturbador. Não demora até que ele comece a falar, mais para si que para mim.

- Eu me perdi. Ao que vejo, a dita escuridão que se alimenta de minha essência já ultrapassou qualquer limite. - Meneio a cabeça vagamente, dando à explicação de Shaka menos atenção que a meus devaneios. - Ela foi capaz de me superar, e fez-se necessário um sinal que me mostrasse o caminho de volta a mim mesmo. Agradeço por seus pensamentos, cuja intensidade foi capaz de me servir de guia até a realidade.

- Eu realmente precisava de alguma reflexão. - É o máximo que me digno a pronunciar, soando distante, e vejo que o comentário não lhe importa nada.

- Saga?

- Hm? - Há quanto tempo não respondo a esse nome, que é meu?

- É noite.

Sua voz denota a casualidade de uma constatação lógica, mas é claro que o que ele diz é grave. Tal impressão só é acentuada pelo fato de que ele finalmente fecha os olhos, retornando à sua habitual calma. Sinto um frio mórbido subir por minha espinha no que percebo o movimento das grandes portas por sobre os ombros de Shaka. Curioso como, dessa vez, é meu nervosismo que confere à cena uma qualidade quase etérea. No que avisto o semblante de Afrodite, inegavelmente abalado, já espero pelo pior - e a confirmação vem em seu tom, típico de quem mal consegue acreditar no que diz.

- Um invasor alcançou a Casa de Áries.

* * *

E vamos aos comentários! 

Em primeiro lugar, crianças de meu Brasil, peço desculpas pela demora - mais uma vez. Mas desde o capítulo anterior a história começou a ficar um pouco mais complicada pra mim. Afinal, saimos da fase de reflexões particulares e chegamos à ação efetiva. Sim, agora a coisa desanda de vez! XD (E isso também se reflete um tanto no tamanho dos capítulos, como creio que vocês já tenham reparado.)

Enfim, eis o Mestre. E parabéns, Calíope! Acertaste, ganha um bombom! (Mari, Prudence, vocês não valem. XD) E, com o Mestre, minha visão bastante particular do Saga - sobre a qual eu não devo falar muito, não hoje. Até porque, oras, acho que já está tudo lá em cima. Mas já adianto que tenho uma paixão doentia por esse homem (sim, eu tenho uma irreparável queda por problemáticos), que sempre me pareceu muito mais que um megalomaníaco que explode galáxias. Vejo no Saga um potencial enorme para explorar nobreza, melancolia, orgulho, auto-depreciação... Ah, diabos. Amo esse geminiano. E, de certa forma, foi o POV mais complicado; não por ser difícil chegar ao que esse "meu" Saga queria dizer, mas justamente pela complexidade da coisa toda. (Ou, como eu disse pra Prudence via MSN: "Gosto do Saga porque ele tem a fala bonita do Camus e a maconha do Shaka." - Depois substituí por "ópio". Ah, que posso fazer se esse povo é doente?)

No mais, "panta rhei" é algo como "tudo flui". Coisa de Heráclito, e fiquei assustada a ver que o Saga estava citando o Obscuro sem que eu desse ordem. (Eu digo, eu não escrevo os textos. Apenas anoto o que eles me dizem.)

Enfim, amores: agora ferrou.  
(E espero demorar menos, na próxima!)

... Ah! Editando!  
Não posso fechar isso aqui sem os agradecimentos, dedicatórias e afins.

Em primeiro lugar, claro, minha beta-reader oficial, madrinha dessa criança – a primeira, a única... Prudence! XD (Hoje você merece tambores rufando. Nós merecemos!)

Mari, Calíope, Arthur e quem mais aparecer para ler: agradeço pela paciência com essa que vos escreve.

Babbas e Papa: obrigada por me colocarem no mundo. O amor de vocês é fundamental para mim. Amo vocês! XD

E, por último – mas não menos importante –, Samuel e Shaka (não o Cavaleiro, e sim o loirão Miss Vila Valqueire 2002). Esse capítulo é dedicado a vocês, meninos; espero que sirva pra quebrar a tristeza do cancelamento do show do Rammstein. (E, sim, também estou deprimida.) Leiam, divirtam-se, façam sua versão com sérias restrições orçamentárias e animem-se! o/


End file.
